The Electric Gigalith
by UnanimousMusician
Summary: Follow the life of a roggenrola after he becomes electric touched by Zekrom and then decides to keep the scientist, Fennel, safe along with her son. I DO NOT OWN POKÉMON. M for violence and weirdness in chapter 5. You guys get new chapters aswell, completing this story, need OCs(Original Characters) for the next one.
1. Chapter 1

My single eye opened and I wiggled my legs until I rolled into a standing position. Looking around, I noted that all of my collection of rocks had stayed where I left them, I waddled out of the crack that I called home. I had been lucky to get it, I bought protection of it from a Zebstrika using a lightning stone I had found, and now his family lived nearby, he came and checked on me everyday to make sure a crustle or other pokèmon hadn't kicked me out and taken residence. We were good friends, looking up, I saw the fields where I had grown up, hatched from an egg, I expected to live in that crack my whole life. Then, a strange pokèmon sprinted through the field, and I nearly jumped back, but noticed it was going to leave me alone, until it saw me and said,  
"Oh sick, a Roggenrola!"  
I tilted most of my body quizzically, what he said made no sense. I pondered it for a moment as he reached into a fold of his skin(I later found out that this was not, in fact, his skin but something he wore over it, he reached into something called a ?backpack?) and withdrew a red, white, and black ringed, sphere the size of his forepaw. Tossing it into the air, he released a marill in front of me. I jumped back and looked around for my friendly neighborhood Zebstrika, I saw him guarding his family, and I nodded, an arrangement of ours, he would protect his family before me. My father had left to a mountain long ago, mothers were not expected to fight, I was on my own. I turned to face the Marill as it used waterpulse, I was knocked far back, and nearly fainted, but, standing I used power gem, something my father had taught me before he left. The marrill fainted although it was a level or two above me, the trainer had underestimated me because of my ability, huge power, he sent out another Marrill. I sprinted toward the Marrill, unknowingly using a move that would have killed me, Giga impact, I would have struck the Marrill and killed us both but I didn't manage to dodge a sphere thrown at me. I continued charging, but moved no where, surrounded by white, my collection of rocks floated into view, and I relaxed, not wanting to destroy them. The entire structure shook three times, and I felt calmer, I almost drifted into the whiteness, losing my identity, I was released from the ball, and stood looking around, the strange, tall, pokemon was spraying something on my wounds, the pain went away as the cracks in my body healed.  
"Awesome," He said, "Lets see if you can learn some moves, eh?" I didn't understand what he said so I simply nodded.  
"My dad gave me these, lets see if you can know any of them," He rambled, pulling strange, flat, discs from his pocket.  
"Ah, heres a good one! Hyper beam!" He thrust the disc onto me, and I didn't know what to expect, until I noticed how good it smelled, I munched on it, and that seemed to be the correct response, because the strange pokèmon grinned. He said,  
"Okay, USE HYPER BEAM!" Pointing at a tree, I felt around in my mind, and noticed the strange, thought process, that I went through when I used power gem was accompanied by one other, going through it, I focused energy through my eye and shot a feeble beam of light, burning a spot on the tree.  
"Awww, you're useless," The strange pokèmon said, pulling the ball out of his pocket and tapping it a couple times, it opened and started disintegrating, and he tossed it aside, walking away afterward. Shrugging(or doing the equivalent while missing arms) I walked back to my cave and ate part of the wall, it didn't taste nearly as good as the disc(TM) but it sufficed. I laid back and went dormant, to be woken in a couple years.

I woke, and looked around quickly, an earthquake was going on, and my home was being obliterated, I looked at my rock collection, it had taken me days to move them into here, and I grabbed only the one I cherished most. A simple one, one that my father had given me, he said,  
"Hold it, and you will not evolve," 'whatever evolve meant, I had thought, but had held onto it because it reminded me of him. A fissure erupted in the center of my home, and I fell into it. Knowing no help would come for me, this was the end. I noticed the fissure ran out of my cave, but the end was in sight, so it would not allow me to be free. I walked that way anyway, and gazed into the sky, the entire world was shaking, but I managed it, I noticed a collection of clouds above, a dragon type swirled within. I shivered, my adamant personality trembling at being near such power. The clouds dissipated, and Zekrom floated in the middle of it. He looked directly at me, and I shivered. He floated down and split the fissure, I would have fainted if he hadn't stayed just out of reach, his electrical tail would have ended my feeble life. He regarded me, and deemed me unfit for his world, his ideal, arcing electricity toward me. I thought it was the end, but my friend jumped in front of me, I nearly sobbed but laughed as his ability, lightning rod, took effect. He redirected Zekroms power toward him. Zekrom, surprised, brushed him aside and picked me up. I trembled in his grasp. He said,  
"You little one, have something not many Roggenrolas have, a friend, I value this, otherwise, I would obliterate you, go, become strong, and let me give you this gift,"  
"He touched the top of my head thing, and I shivered, another move accumulating in my mind. He placed me on the ground near where my house once was, he flapped his wings, and was gone. I looked around, squinting against the now bright day. Where once there was nothing, now stood a daycare, and a path stretched through my home meadows, my friend lay on the ground, hurt. I walked over to him, but dropped my stone on the way, wagering that it would be there when I get back, I went to him.  
"Help, take me to that daycare, my trainer lives there." I nodded, and pushed with all my might, but I couldn't budge him spending hours futiley. I looked around for help, and seeing none, sprinted away, toward the daycare. Getting to it, I used tackle against the building, but was too small, too insignificant, and rage built inside me, I focused it, projecting it through my eye, and took out a fourth of the building's wall. A head poke out.  
"DID THAT ROGGENROLA JUST USE HYPER BEAM?!" The head screamed.  
I jumped, and ran around. He walked up to me and pulled out a pokeball, this one blue with red spots on the top, a stripe in the middle, and the bottom white. He tossed it at me, and I blew it out of the air using my frustration that I couln't speak. I ran towards my friend a bit, and jumped again, he followed, grabbing another ball, I blew that one out of the air too, and we repeated the process until we got to him. He noticed the Zebstrika on the ground, he ran up to it and got another pokeball, I focused, prepared to destroy it. But he shook his head and said,  
"Return," I jumped in alarm as my friend disappeared, and ran up to him. Ignoring me, the trainer ran back to the daycare, I followed, somewhat slower, my stone forgotten.  
He ran into the building through the whole I made, and called the Zebstrika, laying him on a nearby bed. He ran out of the room, returning with a female of his species. She got out a spraying device and healed my friend. Looking at me, she tilted her head quizzically,  
"He doesn't want to be caught, but knows hyper beam and had led me to find my Zebstrika.  
"MY, ZEBSTRIKA?" I would've screamed had I a mouth, as it was, I had an explosive way to express my anger, and barely turned away before I vaporized them along with my friend. Instead, I shot it into the, now night time, sky. It hit the moon, which seemed unaffected. Turning back, I noticed that they were looking at me with wide eyes. I noticed the electricity crackling around me. The older one pulled out a purple pokèball with pink spots on its top. She tossed it at me, and I Hyper beamed it, the ball continued, unhindered, and hit me on the head, capturing me no matter how much I struggled. I eventually tired, and fell asleep. Waking, I heard two voices shouting,  
"He didn't want to be caught! You shouldn't have forced him!"  
"We need to study him! He is like no other roggenrola I've ever seen!"  
"That doesn't excuse anything, once the world finds out this, slavery you are putting him through, trainers and pokèmon around the world will come to dismantle your house!"  
"He is electric-touched, that doesn't happen to Rock types, his ability is Huge Power, and He's shiny for Arceus' sake. I can release him as soon as I'm done, but I'm gonna keep him here!"  
"Then I'm leaving! Going on my 'Journey' like you've wanted me to!"  
"Fine!"  
"Fine!" And so, the young one left. I was picked up, and released, looking around, I realized I was in a laboratory of sorts.  
"Hello," the woman said. I looked at her. She seemed nice, I walked over to her. She patted my head thing, and I jumped.  
"I have some tests for you, would you mind doing them?" Shaking my head, I looked at her again, she was now smiling kindly. Picking me up, she walked over to a capsule device. Placing me inside, she told me,  
"This will scan for residue from known Legendaries, the only explaination so as to why you've been, changed so. She pressed the button on the device. It beeped, and she said,  
"Excellent, just as I thought," Picking me up and placing me in another container.  
"This one will test thousands of reasons why you may have the Huge Power ability." She said, and I nodded thoughtfully, as if it made any sense to me. She seemed amused, and pressed the button on the device, walking away,  
"It will take quite a while, do as you want but please do not leave that chamber." Heeding her order,I laid back, going dormant.

I was awoken by explosions. Standing, I noticed I was still in the container. I started getting out to go help, but remembered what she said and stayed put. The door to to the room opened shortly and the woman stepped in, her face blood smeared. She talked quickly,  
"My son told the nearest person of my doing, and now Team Plasma is here to steal you, you must go! Do not fall into their hands." Just then, the container beeped, and she looked at it, then pressing the button to release me as the door exploded. She was knocked into the device, head first, and lost consciousness. I stepped out of the container, and ignored her orders, stepping protectively in front of her. The people who had walked in through the door laughed and one of them said,  
"Ooooh, is the roggenrola gonna protect his enslaver?" I shut him up by blasting his Rattata backwards with a hyper beam.  
"Pfft," he said, regaining his composure, "I've got tons."  
Tossing out another one. I attempted to do the same thing again, but a Tirtouga stepped in the way, using protect. The rattata jumped over him and used tackle as I used harden, taking the hit. The Tirtouga used Gyroball and forced me back, soon I would start crushing the woman, I stepped forward to be blown back again by a thunderbolt used by a third enemies pikachu. I slid back some more, and quaked in fear as the pikachu used Volt tackle. He hit me and I slid more glancing back, I noticed I was nearly on the womans foot. It used Volt Tackle again I stood my ground, growing larger as I did so, getting a third leg and gaining weight as blue gems pushed themselves out of my body. I roared in defiance, glad to finally have a mouth. The pikachu used Volt Tackle once more, as I forgot Harden and learned headbutt. He slammed into me and it was my turn to laugh, using headbutt, I charged forward, my attack doubled by my ability, I continued, knocking out the Tirtouga aswell. One of the humans threw a ball at me and it bounced off my head, ineffectual because of the fact that I had already been caught. I laughed some more and Hyper beamed the ground infront of said enemies. Blasting them out of the room with newfound strength. They ran away, and I stood watch vigilantly, more patient than stone. Eventually the woman woke, and looked at me.  
"Thank you." I nodded, wisdom granted to me by my evolution from a dumb rock, to solemn stone. I was now stronger than my father ever had been.  
"You may go," she said, "I have the data I need," I growled and looked at a picture of her son, the one that had left on his 'journey'. She gasped and said,  
"You're right! They will go after him, please, find him, protect him." I nodded and walked out of the room.

(So, I'm a bit OP but that's only because I was level thirty in a level 15 or so area, we'll see how it goes once I kick everything up a knotch at the next city. Wait, no, we don't have to, I'm still gonna be OP because the next area is level 20 stuff :P. That lady's son has stuff a lot higher than level 20 stuff following him though, so we have that to look forward to)  
-‡


	2. Chapter 2

I followed the path to the next town, ignoring any attempts to catch me. I found out the boy was staying in a hotel. I stepped up to it, and, not wanting to destroy it, knocked softly with my head. It was answered, and I walked inside, ignoring the cries of the innkeeper. I walked up to the fire, and set myself down, not used to the weight, and in need of solar energy. The innkeeper bustled around, trying to move me. That taught me a valuable lesson, the best solution, is usually the easiest one. Had he simply put out the fire, I would have been forced to go outside and look from rock to eat, as it was, my dormant state could survive by this feeble flame, so that's what I did, waking when I felt the sun stream onto one of my crystals and grant me the energy to move. I stood, and walked outside, to the innkeepers relief. I stood outside the inn and many people stopped to take pictures of, or with, me. Eventually, a news crew came by to report a strange boldore in town, and I chose that moment to focus some energy and crackle with electricity. They stood, agast at my strength, and I internally facepalmed. I had just broadcast my location to anyone looking, I stood, and walked away, the news team following me. I walked through the city, and came to a museum, Nacrence city Museum, it said on the outside, I pushed through the door and walked directly to a stone I would love to have in my collection. It was a meteorite, and I filed its feeling in my mind, the way I could see such rocks left behind an imprint, a footstep, if I encountered anything that had encountered this rock, I would know. Leaving, I walked back to the inn, and knocked on the door, the innkeeper opened it obliviously and I walked past him to his dismay. Noticing steps, I climbed them as he rode on my back, struggling to remove my presence from his life. I sensed the room he had been in, and nearly Hyper beamed as I realized he had left as I was daydreaming. Stepping into the sunlight again, I charged after him, sensing where he went with my rock sense, having filed away what his mother felt like to be near. I walked through pinwheel forest, obliterating anything in my path. Eventually, some rangers found me and tried to calm me down, I laughed at their feeble attempts and crushed their strange spinning tops, making it out of the pinwheel forest, having learned stealth rock along the way. Continuing across the bridge, I fell, but charged through the cars, oblivious to danger. Making it to the gigantic port city, I continued along stepping as lightly as a boulder can, trying not to draw attention, I failed, and ended up sprinting after the boy again. Finding him exiting the city gym. He saw the crowd running after me and ran along side, he looked at me strangely for a while, but eventually shrugged and went ahead, I followed and eventually we lost them.  
"You're-, tha-, Roggenrola?" He said between gasps. I nodded, and he asked what happened to his mother and I glared at him. He tapped his head and got out a Gardevoir, which I didn't know how he had.  
"His memories say she is fine." The gardevoir answered his question, "they say she was worried about you."  
"And rightly so," a random crook said, appearing out of the shadows. The gardevoir took up a fighting stance but I turned to go.  
"Pfft, wimp," the kid said. I glared at him and focused light from energy in my crystals, illuminating the alleyway's twenty or so criminals waiting in ambush.  
"Oh," he said, returning the gardevoir to its pokeball.  
"Good boy, now hand over that one and the one that that there Boldore goes to." One of them said, brandishing a knife.  
"I don't have the one for that Boldore," The kid said truthfully, "it's not mine." I stepped inbetween him and the criminals and roared.  
"Please," one of the criminals said, tossing out a Crustle. My gems spakled as I focused energy, blasting a beam out of the alleyway and across the ocean. The Crustle fell side ways, unconscious. Sturdy not having been its ability. Their jaws dropped and I roared again, challenging them to produce a pokémon with strength enough to fight me as the kid sprinted back into the sunlight. A few started running after him, but I used stealth rock to bar their way. An especially scarred criminal stepped forward and produced a Quilava.  
"Try this one on for size, quilava, FIREBLAST, GO."  
She looked at me sadly and did as told. The attack hit me and I shrugged it off, I focused, about to use power gem, when I saw again her terrified look, I couldn't put her through pain because she was being forced to do things. I walked forward.  
"Flamethrower! Now!" She did as told, and I continued walking, through the flames, ignoring any pain that reared its ugly head, I stood beside her, and she trembled, tears on her face. I looked at her trainer, who was yelling at her to move, attack, to do something. I touched her face with my front right leg, catching a tear, and roared in anger, these humans, were allowed to take us from our lives, to force us to do as they want, all because they are, apparently,'smarter' than us? I focused my energy, and hyper beamed her trainer's entire hand off the region. The hand, that happened to be holding the quilava's Pokeball, but, I noticed before I obliterated it, that Pokéball was entirely black, with a red stripe circling it. As soon as it was destroyed, a fog cleared from the eyes of the quilava, and a trance was broken, she wept on my right leg. I roared again, challenging all of them there. They simply stared at the trainers stub of a wrist, which did not bleed, cauterized by the heat of my fury. He stepped back, once, twice, and sprinted away, followed by the rest of his gang. I looked at her, she was still crying. I wanted to help, but this had never happened before, my life was accompanied by rocks, and now I was literally the shoulder to cry on. We stayed that way for a while, her, weeping on my shoulder, I, as still as stone, unable to think of something to say, what to do. Her tears stopped eventually, but she yet stayed, her face buried in her arms. Night fell, and I knew I needed to catch up to the boy, however, the quilava needed this, and I developed a feeling of possession of her, almost like one of the stones in my collection, I would not allow anyone to hurt her, even if she decided not to accompany me. Well into the night, I noticed she had fallen asleep, I could stand there all night, having charged all day, but set myself down, careful not to shift my right leg. I went dormant until morning, when the sun woke me yet again.  
I stood, having forgotten most of the night's events, and she fell face first onto the ground. Recognition dawned on me, and I crouched (whatever, 'lowered my body closer to the floor without setting myself down'. happy?) nearby searching her face for any scratches, any pain. It had all gone away, seemingly erased by her tears, I smiled(or did the Boldore equivalent) and nudged her, deciding I needed to be on my way, and that she had a choice to make.  
She woke peacefully, until she saw me, she scrambled to her feet, looking at me with fear.  
"Yo-you're not still mad about me attacking you, right?" She asked, trembling.  
"I never was mad," I answered, surprising myself with a noble voice, sturdy, but gentle.  
"But, I-i hurt you."  
"Pfft," I blew, "you couldn't hurt me, not when it was so obvious you didn'tt want to do those things." Surprising myself more with out-of-nowhere sentiment.  
"So, what n-now?" She asked, calming down."  
"I'm on a mission, to protect the offspring of the first human to acknowledge my strangeness. He has put himself in danger through indirect fault of mine and I feel bound to keep him safe."  
"How noble," she said playfully.  
"Shut up," I said equally playfully, but obviously it was the wrong thing to say, because she burst into tears again. Not able to take a repeat of yesterday, I said,  
"Hey-hey, it's ok, I was joking." She stopped crying, and sniffled, saying  
"r-really? You aren't mad at me?"  
"You're too cute be mad at," I answered, hoping for the best. She sniffled a bit more, but stopped eventually and said,  
"Sorry, it's just that I still can't believe I'm free from that mind-control," she broke down again. I rolled my eyes and picked her up, managing to get her on my back. She continued crying for a while, while I sauntered around town, 'sniffing' through the many places the boy had been to in the city. I could feed off of sunlight, but the quilava would need to eat and drink after so much crying. I soon came to an orange building, one that the boy had visited thrice, and why else visit someplace so often unless it is for those you carry around with you. The doors opened on their own and I walked inside. Roaring at the woman behind the counter and turning so that she could see the quilava on my back. She picked her up, the quilava having fallen asleep, and took her to a back room, me following. She laid the quilava on a padded cart and wheeled her through some doors to an elevator. I took the stairs and met her at the door of the elevator. She shrugged, carrying on and babbling to other nurses about dehydration and malnourishment. She stopped at a room and walked inside, closing the door behind her, I followed regardless, breaking the lock mechanism. An Abracadabra stood inside and gestured at me, saying with a deep, indian (I know India doesn't exist but bare with me) accent.  
"He says that he stays in the room or starts cutting the building to pieces."  
"What does he think of sedation?" She asked, picking up a needle.  
"And moving him once he's down? please do. it will be amusing,"  
"Wouldn't you be able to move him?"  
"They've only just met, but he cares deeply for her, deeper than he knows, I respect that and will not jeopardize it by making the girl think he has left her behind."  
"Fine, tell him he can stay."  
"He can understand you."  
"Good to know." She said, then left the room.  
"What do you mean, 'deeper than he knows'?" I asked the psychic.  
"Exactly what the words mean," He responded ominously. Shrugging (don't get me started) I set myself down, noting that the flourescent lights were only able to sustain me in dormant state.  
I woke to the fires of the quilava, which had previously been so feeble I hadn't noticed them, and noted that the Abracadabra had left. She was breathing steadily as a machine beeped in the corner. Her flames were more than enough to sustain my awakened state, so I explored the room, as I did so, my gems grew some more as a result of over charging. The machine beeped again, and I developed a feeling of urgency, I looked at the machine and relaxed slightly as I realized an entire day hadn't passed. A nurse walked into the room, looked at me strangely, then stuck a needle into the quilava. I nearly roared in anger, but contented myself to gaze in fury, she looked at me again and explained quietly that she was giving the quilava vitamins in the forms of fluids through a tube. She would be good as new in an hour. I nodded and set myself down, setting an alarm within my energy core for that time.  
I woke again as she did, right on time with the nurses prediction. I stood and went to the door, noticing they had fixed and reinforced it. I didn't want to break it again, but we had to move. I looked at the quilava, who was sitting up, but encased in glass. They had trapped me, in a cage of the things I cared about. Knocking on the door with my head, I hoped more humans were as stupid as the innkeeper. These weren't apparently, and I turned back toward her.  
"Hello, sleep well?" I asked.  
"Yea," she responded, through the glass, "thanks,"  
"Sure, listen, I have a question to ask, do you, want to come with me?"  
"Where?"  
"To help the kid."  
"Oh, I thought it was assumed that I would, you having saved my life and all."  
"Never," I respnded, "your life is yours now, no one does, or should, own you ever again."  
"Okay, so when do we leave?"  
"As soon as you feel strong enough."  
"Then let's go, I feel fine. I'm Selena, by the way."  
I nodded and turned back to the problem of the door.  
"Why don't you just break it down?" She asked.  
"It would be impolite,"  
"Ok"  
She broke the glass, coming over and knocking on it, this time, someone answered. Walking into the room, she said,  
"Oh, good, you are awake!" We nodded.  
"Excellent, and your trainers have just arrived to pick you up!" Selena stepped back, trembling, and I stood in front of her, defiant.  
"You know, I thought you might react this way," the nurse said, pulling a needle out from behind her. I stepped back now, and my gems illuminated the room as I charged up for power gem, ready to pin the woman to the wall.  
"Which is why I found an outback exit for you to escape through," she whispered, closing the door behind her and tossing the needle in the trash. I relaxed and tip-toed(you know what I mean) out in the direction she described to us. We escaped and she jumped on my back, and I walked on with a new companion to power me in the night.

(So the pokémon world almost lost a good nurse, we'll get some more of her in other fanfics though, so don't forget exactly how all nurse Joys look)  
-‡


	3. Chapter 3

I did, in fact, walk through the night, having used an entire day caring for my new friend, the trail had gone cold and I got lost a few times in the sandy desert known as the desert resort, while here, he apparently assumed he was out of danger and did a bit of sight seeing, traveling through the night by power of Selena's flame, which continued even while she slept, I made up used, not lost, time and stood waiting outside his hotel at two in the morning for a couple hours before it occurred to me that Selena would be hungry when she woke, having consumed nothing in the night and having constantly (literally) burned calories to keep me going. I traveled through the town into the forest north of it, picking up an Oran berry here, a revival herb there, and a strange, pink orb, a life orb came to mind, and I decided to start up my rock collection again, but first, I set down Selena and headbutted the tree that gave me an Oran Berry. Oran berries now in abundance, I settled in a spot with a view of the hotel the kid was staying in.  
The sun rose after I had set down for a while, and Selena walked up to my side, munching on an Oran berry.  
"That's so weird," I said.  
"Hm?" She asked, her mouth kind of full.  
"How you walk, it's alot like how the humans do, how we speak, is as complex, if not more so, as there language."  
"Okay,"  
"So what puts them in charge? we are stronger, better, and usually as smart as them."  
"I'm not sure," she responded, shrugging(hah! You can't bother me about it this time, she has shoulders, and I literally just said she was walking standing up).  
"Maybe they were first?"  
"No, I've heard that some pokémon date back as far as ten thousand years."  
"It's a mystery, maybe because they treated us nicely, we gave them permission or something."  
I was about to retort that she was living proof against that, but I knew that would make her cry, so I settled for saying,  
"Maybe,"  
Her on my back once again, we went into town and got to the inn, she knocked on the door, and another oblivious innkeeper let us in, dismayed at our appearance. Her on my back, there was nothing keeping me from staying so I sat and waited. Selena, on the other hand, couldn't manage it, and decided to look for my 'tickle spot'.  
"Every pokémon has one, yours has gotta be some where under your head or something." I stood so she could check, and laid down, when she reappeared, ashen faced.  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
"You don't have a tickle spot," she responded, pouting,"that means my mom was wrong."  
"My skin is stone, so obviously my tickle spot won't be on me somewhere, but maybe a tickle spot somewhere in my personality could exist."  
"That's a good point," she said, "your tickle spot is in your heart!"  
"I wouldn't exactly say I have a 'heart'." I answered.  
"But you have to! How else could you feel love, or happiness, or sadness, or pain, or anger, or-"  
"I get the point," I said, cutting her off, "maybe I can't feel those things," I continued.  
"Of course you can," she said.  
"What makes you think that?" I asked playfully.  
"Cause I saw you experience those things, your anger at my brain washiedness, your pain when you encountered mine, your sadness when you saw my sadness." She finished, but I got the feeling there was something more, something she wasn't telling me.  
"You're right," I whispered. Then, the kid walked down the steps and saw me, he saw Selena on my back, and started inching slowly up the steps, I shook my head (whatever) and gestured for him to come over.  
"Who's that?" Selena whispered.  
"The kid we're keeping safe."  
"No, the other that, the one that's staring at you from the bar." I looked and saw a team plasma insignia on his back.  
"That, is our cue to step into the street where we can more effectively fight." I answered, standing and gesturing at the boy furiously that it was time to leave. He walked toward me and followed me outside. Getting out the gardevoir, we talked some more about his mom, he said we could stop following him, and I told him that was not an option unless I knew for sure he would be safe. We weren't able to talk for long because team plasma started streaming from both sides of the street.  
"How 'bout this?" He asked. "If we're able to take out all of these team plasma goons, will you leave us alone?" I nodded, and he got out the other five of his pokémon. My friend winked at me and jumped into action. Using shockwave to paralyze most of them before they could get out there Pokémon. Eight remained, four teamed up on the Gardevoir, who used psychic to toss them over a building, and the other four squared off against his Dewott, Pansear, Pansage, and Panpour. Who defeated them easily. He returned them all and looked at me before running to the Pokémon center. I looked at Selena and looked around at the fallen enemies, we didn't have much to do now that our mission seemed over, and I proposed that we go check in with the kids mother. She agreed and we left the way we came. I sensed trouble up ahead and hid in the bushes while nearing pinwheel forest. The thug who had brainwashed Selena and the rest of his gang were looking for us. I would have no trouble destroying them all but Selena was terrified of the repercussions to befall us were I to get tricked and ensnared. They passed, and eventually we got back to the woman. Who had a convenient, psychic Mr. Mime so that we could comunicate. She released me from the hold of the master ball and told me to becareful. I nodded and shrugged, not knowing what to do next. She told me of an all pokémon community where we could go if we wanted to stay hidden and away from the criminals and Team Plasma, and I resolved to find it, for Selena's sake, at least.


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on," I called to Selena, who was taking too long in the shower type thing the woman let us use.  
"I gotta soak up and dry before I can leave,"  
"This is stupid, we're pokémon, can't you like, burn the dust off you or something?"  
"I could, but this feels waaaay better."  
"Fine, take your time."  
The woman had let us stay as long as we got our own food,(mostly my doing) and didn't run up her bills on things like water and electricity. I, naturally, used almost none of those, creating my own electricity when I needed it (still not quite sure how that worked) and never needing to wash myself being a creature of rock and dirt. Selena, on the other hand, constantly forgot that I was a literal powerhouse, especially around her, and loved getting cleaned in the shower we were allowed to use. She insisted she have her privacy while doing this, and I decided not to insist against it, at least for the sake of not seeming creepy. Every now and again, I could use polish stone to spiff myself up, but other than that, my body required no cosmetic buffering. Selena's fur needed to be hand dried, by her, of course, over the course of about an hour and a half. As a result of my disnecessity of everything, Selena got twice as much of everything as she needed, and she loved it. One day, I was tending to the Oran berries that she ate from, and she sauntered out of the house lazily, and walked over, laughing at the fact that I had forgotten headbutt in order to learn polish stone, and now simply cut down and replanted the trees everytime using Hyper Beam. She paid for this compassion with the fact that she still had night tremors, and that curling up against me, her benign protector, was the only way to relieve her of them, she apparently thought this strange and incorrect, so every night, she tried sleeping on her own, and everynight, I felt her crawl, trembling, into my stony embrace, relaxing once she felt the reassuring structure of my existence as proof of her freedom. I took a guilty pleasure in this, pleasure, because her presence near me energized me in a way like no other, guilty, because I couldn't bare to see anyone reduced to this. I resolved to find her someone she could be happy and safe lying next to in bed. The most obvious choice, would be a male of her species, but quilavas, and cyndaquils for that matter, were in short supply in Unova. I resolved to go and search for one, but I most likely would need to go underseas, and she wouldn't survive that. Meaning that I most likely couldn't bring her along. I thought for a few days about this, and resolved to pay for our travel on boat, leaving her behind not being an option because of my sense of possession of her and her ability to power me as the slept, two very important things, also, the entire reason I wanted to do this was because she was so afraid, with me gone, her fear would only get worse. The scientist woman had a pokémon translator, and I explained my plan, which required her to buy boat tickets, she didn't have the money for it, having put all her funds into her research reconstruction. I solved this problem by giving her two rather large, gold, rocks from my collection. Enough to fix her home and buy us the tickets. Two days later, we were ready to go.  
"Selena! You ready?"  
"NO!"she screamed, clinging to the capsule shower.  
"Come on! Let's go already!"  
"No!"  
"Do you want your nightmares to get worse?" I asked, " ' 'cuz that's what's gonna happen if I leave without you!"  
Grumbling, she came out of the bathroom and followed me down the stairs.  
"I still don't see why we have to go on this trip," she said.  
"You know your night tremors aren't as bad when we're traveling,"  
"Hmph, they're not bad at all while we're here." She responded, and I looked at her.  
"You know that's a lie." I said eventually.  
"Yea," she responded, bowing her head and sighing,  
"I'm just gonna miss being so clean."  
"Come on, get on my back, you probably won't have to touch the ground the whole way." So we went, but as we were leaving the lab, the woman, stepped outside and said,  
"You're always welcome to come back, please remember, you have a friend here in the Unova region!" She called as we left. We got to the boat, and the man at the ticket booth looked quizzically at the tickets in my mouth and, shrugging, took them and allowed us aboard. The boat took the three days, during which Selena developed a twitch whnever she wasn't near me. She mostly stayed on my back, but ran around the deck a couple times everyday to keep in shape. At the dock, we stepped off the boat into Ollivine city, none of them had ever seen a Boldore before, and a shiny one at that, even Selena was surprisingly rare in this place. I hyper beamed all pokéballs thrown at us, powered by Selena who was afraid again. Because of this, her fires increased in size and I charged through the crowd, roaring as I went. On the way, I decided to forget Polish stone, and save that spot for the next move revelation that came to me. I traveled far, through the night and into the day, passing large and small cities, eventually coming to a city known as Cherry grove city, where I had to stop to find food for Selena. I found a tree, and slammed into it until it dropped something called an apricot. I found two more trees and collected them. Eventually returning to where I had left Selena to see a small boy walking up behind her, a pokéball in his hand. For a few seconds, I debated letting him catch her. Then I charged into the clearing and roared at him. He dropped the pokéball, peed his pants, and sprinted towards the town, crying as he went, I felt bad, and picked up the ball, resolving to find him later and return it. Placing the three apricots, which were much larger than berries, neaby, I waited for Selena to wake from her deep slumber.  
She woke afraid, scrambling around looking for me, she saw me, and I watched in amusement as she pouted for a moment and picked up an apricot.  
"What's this thing?"  
"I assume it's this regions equivalent of berries, there appearing to be none nearby."  
"I don't think they're edible."  
"I managed to eat one, it tasted better than most things I used to eat."  
"That's because you used to eat rocks, where are we?"  
"Cherrygrove," I answered.  
"Alright, maybe we could trade them in town for some food."  
"You haven't even tried it yet," I said, pointing(Grrrr) at the three untouched apricots. She opened her mouth and bit down on the one she was holding, which was apparently rock hard. I winced and said,  
"Yea, lets go into town to get some food, and something for that pain," I added as she unlatched her teeth from it.  
"What pain-" she almost asked before wincing and rubbing her jaw. Nodding, she pointed to the town and collected the apricots, then climbing on my back. I stood and walked into town. The nearest building, a blue one with a pokéball symbol on a sign near it, locked the doors at my approach. I continued, searching for someone to trade with. Eventually, an old man went onto his front porch and sat, tossing seeds for the pidgys he saw me approach, and raised his eyebrows, nearly opening his wizened eyes.  
"What's that you've got there little one?" He asked, addressing Selena, she showed him the apricots and he said,  
"Tried to eat those did you?" She nodded and displayed a cracked tooth, I felt bad, my teeth were as hard as steel and had had no trouble crunching through it, I assumed she would be able to aswell. The old man tutted and said,  
"It's a good thing you weren't able to eat them, we use them to make pokéballs, if you swallowed one whole, you'll be feeling it later. She straightened on my back before looking at me.  
"I imagine your stone friend here was able to stomach one, by the look on your face. Come inside, I've got some extra pokéfeed I can give you two, I'll also see what I can do about that tooth, I happen to be a pokédentist, though I've never encountered pokémon that didn't know what an apricot was, you two must be from far away, I've seen your kind before, small one, but this one here surprises me, and I filled the pokédex for Professor Oak long ago." He stepped into his house, fixing two bowls of food. Selena ate hers, but shook her head when I offered mine, not wanting to seem gluttonous.  
"Not hungry eh? Big guy." I said the name of my species,  
"Boldore,"  
"So that's you current form, I should start another pokédex in the region you came from, but alas, I'm a bit too slow, not sure how well I would do in a battle." He said as a Typhlosion walked into the room. The Typhlosion looked at me, and then Selena, growling as I stepped in front of her protectively.  
"Ah, ah, no need for that, partner, they are visitors."  
The Typhlosion made noises that made no sense in either language, but apparently the old man understood, shaking his head and saying,  
"No no, it looks more like the large one is protecting her rather than trying to mate with her."  
I nodded, repulsed at the thought of mating with a species other than mine, and Selena at that, she was cute, but I saw her as someone to protect, to treasure, not to 'love'.  
"See?"  
"So why do you guard her against me? Her most likely rightful mate?" The Typhlosion asked.  
"I can't know your intentions, besides, who she loves is hers to decide."  
"It is not, not within a rare species, her off spring could well be the last of my species."  
I started getting angry.  
"Who she loves is a choice that belongs to her, and I will not let you, or anyone for that matter, take it from her!" We were at each others throats, about to battle right in front of the other two in the room.  
"Outside," The Typhlosion said, "I don't want remnants of your crystals spread around my master's house."  
"Fine, I don't want your blood splattered on my friend."  
We walked outside, the old man following and urging us not to do this, pleading with his Typhlosion while Selena did the same to me.  
"He can't force me to do anything, you have to trust me," she said as he used charm, winking at her. Her eyes were replaced by hearts the started walking toward him in a trance. I roared in anger and used an old move, stealth rock, imprisoning her in stones until she came to her senses.  
"She even wants it now," He said smugly, "why do you keep it from her-?" He was barely able to finish the question, as I headbutted him, having forgotten stealth rock and learned that.  
"So that's how it'll be?" He asked and I answered,  
"You talk too much," followed by a Hyper Beam. Blasting him back.  
"That all you got?" He taunted, and I roared in anger, eyes clouded by red. I then used Power gem, which I had never forgotten, being the last thing I had that my father had left me. He jumped out of the way, his speed astonishing. He then used flamethrower, and I grunted as my stone shifted, nearly melting under the heat of the flames, then laughing as my gems absorbed the energy, and used Hyper beam again, focusing all my power through my mouth. He was knocked back again, but landed on his feet, having flipped mid-air.  
"Tasty," he taunted again, "What's your fourth move?"  
Electrcity crackled around me as I remembered the move Zekrom had given me. I jumped, straight up, beyond belief, and was surrounded by electricity as I used Bolt strike. He was able to drop his jaw as I flew straight down and bashed into him at the speed of light. A crater surrounded his unconscious body, I had slowed myself at the last moment, not wanting to kill him. The old man said,  
"What, are you?"  
"Gigalith," I growled, having evolved during the bolt strike. My gems had grown larger, and now thunderbolts resided in their electric green depths. I roared with the force to move mountains, and the stones that surrounded Selena toppled, parting around her. She walked out and hugged my leg. Walking over and kicking the Typhlosion, saying,  
"Creep," I nodded at the old man, placing a small gold rock on the ground as thanks and leaving behind the apricots for his generosity. Selena climbed on my back but I felt no increase in strength, my gems no generating the teravolts necessary to move my immense body. We walked to the lab and met Professor Elm.

(Muahahahaha, OP much? A bit, hence why I keep using Selena against him, his adorement of her is just about his only weakness, I'm using this story to practice that for when I decide to start adding it into the RWBY fanfics, and probably will continue using this same Gigalith to practice other forms of writing but don't assume these are just wastes of time, I will continue doing this with a different theme each set of chapter, revealing the theme on the fourth chapter, if you find out what it is early, I'll introduce you as a temporary OC of a pokemon of your choosing. This time, it is blackmail and no one won because I submitted this all at once and you guys didn't know about the themes.)


	5. Chapter 5:Blackmail

He had just been developing a pokétranslator, attempting to bring trainers and their pokémon closer together. He found the perfect test subjects, us.  
"Hello, can you understand me?"  
"We pokémon understand you regardless of things you place on us, do not bother making more earpieces for us," I answered, shaking the metal from my ear.  
"Good to know," He said absentmindedly, before his eyes widened and he said,  
"It worked!"  
"Yes, now if you don't mind-  
"shut up," he said, excited,"I've got to document this."  
He walked to a computer. I roared at him, shaking the building.  
"Did it stop working?" He asked, tapping his earpiece.  
"No," Selena answered, lazily from my back, swiping at her ear until her earpiece fell out."he just roars when people ignore him."  
"It works with multiple Pokémon!" He exclaimed, scribbling furiously in his notebook. I stomped, and the house shook again.  
"Quit that, would you? You'll wake the young one." He said, gesturing at the roof. I growled, a deep rumble that I found satisfying.  
"Doesn't talk much does he?"  
"He grows on you," Selena said, flicking one of the crystals on my back, bored.  
"Selena has been taken advantage of, against her will, twice, in my presence, I just finished ending the second one, I am Not, happy." I rumbled, my voice now deep and luxurious, fury clear in it's slightly melancholic tones.  
"Got it, what would you like me to do about that?"  
"First, I was hoping that you could find a way to stop this, second, I was wondering about whether you might have found a suitable specimen for her to be protected by, her first bout of slavery has left her, scarred." Selena scowled at the word 'scarred', tapping my back with her forepaw.  
"Oh, well I know of a fine specimen over in cherrygrove ci-"  
"Not, him," I interrupted, "He, was the cause of her second bout of slavery, nearly forcing her to mate with him."  
"I don't know what to say, it is the rightful way of their mating process."  
"She has a heart, and it should rightfully belong to her, or whoever she chooses to give it to, do you truly believe 'mating processes' exist after hearing her and my voice?"  
"In all honesty, I don't, but he's the only other of her species I know of, he's her only hope." I lost control of myself and roared in anger shaking the small village, cutting a slash in the wall above him as a result of my inadvertent use of Hyper beam. A child started crying on the floor above and he winced,  
"I don't know what else I can do! If any other of her species exist they will most likely be in eggs!"  
Electricity crackled around me and Selena pounded on my back, releasing me from my anger upon noticing her touch, and the tears she had started to shed. She slid off my back and hugged my left foreleg, weeping onto my shoulder. I was brought back to our first encounter in my mind, and relaxed a bit, not wanting to induce more tears with my anger. As I did so, my gems stopped crackling with electricity, and changed to blue, the electricity imprisoned within them disappeared. They once again began glowing at her presence. The scientist stood staring at me,  
"what are you?"  
"Electric touched, I'm told it's called."  
"How?"  
"Zekrom."  
"Who?"  
"Unova region legendary."  
"Unova region has a legendary?"  
"Two," a familiar voice said from the door. Selena started trembling at the sound of the voice of the thug with a new metal hand. I took out the pokéball I got from the boy earlier, and tapped her head with it. Capturing her, I then rolled the ball toward the scientist. I walked out the door and faced the thug directly.  
"Give me one of those translators, I wanna hear what this runt has to say." The thug said, The scientist took the earpiece from his ear, cleaned it, and tossed it to the man. Who caught it.  
"She, is not, yours." I growled at him.  
"She is if my new friend who loves the truth believes so." He said grinning and taking a pokéball out of his pocket, releasing Reshiram.  
"How?" I asked, astounded.  
"I faced the truth of what you did, and sought out the truth of how to get back at you from taking my hand. I realized it was taking what you had taken from me. No, not my hand, that's too obvious, I had to go for the deeper truth, that you took my pokémon from me."  
"I freed her!"  
"No, you stole her, you are no better than those team plasma idiots, fooling themselves through ideals into thinking that they can fix the world. Professor, the pokéball, or I have Reshiram here obliterate the top half of you laboratory."  
"Reshiram wouldn't do that!" I exclaimed.  
"You're right. He wouldn't, which is why I attached one of these babies," He said, indicating a chip inbetween his fingers, "onto the back of his neck. He is forced, whether he wants to or not, to do what I say." The scientist looked at me, and I nodded. One must protect his kin above others. Handing the thug the pokéball, he scurried into his house. The thug released Selena from her pokéball, she was in fetal position, now whimpering, he stroked the back of her neck for a moment, before stabbing the chip into her. She arced in pain, but stopped trembling.  
"Stand," he said, and she twitched, but did nothing.  
Rolling his eyes, the criminal turned a knob on his metal hand, and said again,  
"STAND!" She did so, and looked at me with glazed eyes.  
"A couple notes, so that you don't do something you'll regret, if you simply shoot my hand off again, it will release a shock through her system, killing her. If you kill me, the same thing happens. Got it?" I nodded.  
"Good, since these chips won't work on you, being made of stone, you do what I say. Or else, I tell this quilava, #22304, to drown herself or do something likewise."  
"She wouldn't, any impulses would be ignored once she was in a life or death situation, her mind will kick into high gear, and remove her from that place."  
"You don't understand, these chips circumvent the pokémon's brain completely, I could make her do anything, I could make her jump off a cliff, I could make her mate with this here Typhlosion I picked up on the way, I could make her force herself down your throat," He said, releasing the Typhlosion I had recently knocked out. He too now had a glazed look in his eyes.  
"I don't believe you," I taunted, a plan formulating in my mind, "her instincts would kick in before she got anywhere near my mouth, almost like a gag reflex."  
"Fine," He said, "you don't believe me? #22304 I want you to shove yourself down his throat."  
(Gets gross beyond this point, but nothing smutty or lemony. if you don't want to read it, cool with me, I don't think worse of you, I hope you do the same vice versa of me, skip until the full line of * if you don't want to read it)  
She started walking toward me, I was counting on the gag reflex I had spoken about. She reached me and tried to pry open my mouth.  
"I get it," I said,"stop, I'll do what you say,"  
"No," he responded, "let this be a lesson." Selena had successfully gotten a foot inside my mouth while I had been talking, I couldn't spit it out, having no tongue, and couldn't simply close my mouth, not wanting to hurt her. She succeeded, and slid down the tunnel I called a throat. I was repulsed, not being into vore in any way, but grinned. I had no stomach, Consumption not being necessary for me to survive. She wasn't in my stomach, she was directly next to my energy core, in the chamber where I now kept my rock collection, she was in a lead lined, bomb shelter of me, and no waves, radio or other, could penetrate my steel like skin.  
"Now come back out," the thug said.  
She did nothing, having blacked out, horrified at what she was doing. If she had been awake, she wouldn't have heard him, her so close to my energy core, it absorbed energy from her fire greedily. My crystals grew out and sharpened as I overcharged. Focusing the energy, I used power gem. Not wanting to open my mouth to use Hyper beam, which would subject her to his will again. His clothes shredded as he was struck with a bullet barrage of gems, he fell, blood coming from his mouth, he coughed and said,  
"Reshiram, obliterate." I widened my stance, and forgot headbutt as I learned iron defense. My skin harder than steel at this point, I nearly laughed at brain controlled Reshirams feeble attempt at an attack, but settled for using Power Gem again on the thug. As he died, I used Iron defense again and made sure to close my mouth, protecting Selena in the grossest way possible. The metal hand released an electrical wave and exploded, my gems absorbed it as it approached me, but the chips on the backs of the necks of Reshiram and the Typhlosion exploded, Reshiram was fine, and the Typhlosion merely had a mark on the back of his neck and fell to the ground having fainted. I sensed no explosions within me, but walked over and stomped on the remains of the man and his mechanical hand, just be sure. Then, careful not to knock her into my energy core, which would probably be fatal for both of us, I convulsed my body until I managed to cough her up, shuddering at what the man had forced me to resort to.

Eventually, she woke, he didn't. I was standing vigilant, Reshiram having apologized profusely, I had had to bolt strike the sick minded Typhlosion before he left, him having wanted to take advantage of her while she slept, I bolt striked him as he invited me to watch.  
"Did I?"  
"Don't speak of it, but no, you didn't, he did with your body, and he won't be able to do it ever again." I answered, gesturing at the dead, crushed, man. She wept onto my shoulder, and this time, instead of standing still, I nuzzled the top of her head.  
"It is okay, little one, he can hurt you no longer." She sniffled and looked up at me, her tears clearing up.  
"You think they have a shower?" She asked, looking at the laboratory.  
"Yes, I do think so, let's go check eh?"  
Getting inside, I noticed the scientist eyeing me carefully, a baby girl in his arms. The sensors connected to the computer going wild as I stepped into his lab, Selena on my back.

(Okay, so weird ending, yes, but it's whatever, I stopped relating to the, still unnamed, gigalith in chapter 4, having never been filled with such unbridled rage, so his adamant personality kind of dictated that…strangeness, but otherwise it should go back to normal, Epilogue, and then later more stories continuing this one, after a few years, of course, so if you liked this story (except for the weird part) look forward to those. One note* He, Does, Not, Get, The, Girl. I'm not gonna pervert his brotherly guardian relationship because some people want to see a happy smut ending, Nope, nopenopenope. I'm watching you guys who found this early and said that Selena should somehow be changed into a Gigalith or the narrator into a Typhlosion.)  
-‡


	6. Chapter 6

Note* please remember this is still pretty long before the beginning of the actual storyline in white black, soulsilver, and pokemon X if I ever decide to go to Kalos.  
*Just about four years before white version?*

They let Selena use their shower, but only because she wouln't stop crying, and was covered in the dust which resided near my energy core, which was gross. They didn't have a little shower like Fennel's, but it sufficed, and Selena came out clean, and able to look me in the eyes again. Afterwards, they practically kicked us out, insisting that there is more we must do, farther we must go. Selena proposed that we head back and stay with Fennel, but we hadn't accomplished anything here that I couldn't've done there, so I asked Elm if there were any all pokémon communities in Johto region, he knew of three, but only knew where one of them was located, this one was known about by many, so it wasn't exactly an ALL pokémon community, but he said it was worth a shot to go there. I trudged on, Selena riding peacefully on my back. I should've tried to be more light footed, but my immense and thunderous footateps left a strange trail for all to follow. Because of my increased size, Selena alone wasn't enough to power me anymore, this meant we would have to rest by night and travel by day, my constant, unwithering, strength now no longer applicable. At times, when Selena needed food, we came across strange, berry bush type things, these were much smaller, so Selena could simply pluck the berries from them from atop my back. She ate while I continued forward. On the way, many pokémon trainers saw us, but not many tried to catch us once we got closer to the pokémon community. Stepping into the shortened town, I now actually felt like a mountain, only Selena would be able to enter the shops and inquire the location of the other communities.  
"I don' t want to go in alone, what if they use charm or something on me?"  
"I can hear the sound of charm, so if you do get charmed, I'll break the building to pieces to find you, don't be afraid so much, I know what you can do, you were nearly as formidable as that Typhlosion was."  
"Really?"  
"Yea," I said, thinking of how the Typhlosion used two moves that were useless and didn't actually attack the whole time. She nodded and walked, timidly, into the building, forced to go on all fours as a result of the low clearance on the roof. I stepped in front of the entrance, setting myself down and tucking in my legs, the gems on my legs moved and connected with the ones on my head, effectively making me look like a gem encrusted miny mountain, especially to the small pokémon in this village. Selena tapped my back after a few minutes, and I stood and moved out of the way. She walked in front of me and said,  
"They say no one in the town knows where the other two are, our best chance is to wander the woods to the west and hope to find them."  
A strange pokémon nearby laughed at Selena's words, but quickly shut up when he saw me looking.  
"Wait here, I said, and laborously stomped up to the old, small, Amoongus.  
"Hello there, young'un."  
"Elder," I responded, nodding respectively, "do you, know of any other pokémon communities?"  
"I do, in fact,"  
"HELP!" Selena yelled over to me, two pokémon were pushing her back and forth.  
"You've gotta stand up for yourself Selena! I won't be there to save you everytime!" I called over my left leg. Then, turning back to the old one, I asked,  
"Why did you laugh at what my friend said?"  
"Because they lied to her, as will everyone else in this town."  
"HE-E-EL-P ME!" Selena called, now getting tossed back and forth by two slightly larger pokémon.  
"Put you back into it! Selena! They'll never leave you alone if I fight all your battles for you!"  
I turned back to the old guy again,  
"Why did they lie to her?" I asked as a group of tourist humans started laughing and taking pictures and videos of Selena getting literally tossed around.  
"Look at all the humans around, this place isn't a fully pokémon only community, and if the humans found out where the other two were, it would be catastrophic."  
"So how do we find out where they are?"  
"Wait until night, then come meet me here."  
"I might not be able to come at night, but my friend should be able to."  
The old one shook his head,  
"Those guys over there are just playing, this community becomes a dangerous place at night, they will do much more to HER then just pushing, tossing, and licking her.  
"GRO-OOO-OSSSS" Selena exclaimed as they started doing just that.  
"Thank you old one, I'll see what I can do." Then I turned on stomped toward Selena, who was still being licked by them, on her back, her head, one even tried to lick her face, but I glared at him and he ran away.  
"Please get them off me," she said,  
"Nope,"  
"Why not?!"  
" 'cuz you're perfectly capable of doing it yourself, and if I do everything for you, you'll never learn how to do anything, and then what happens once my luck runs out and I overestimate myself, falling in a crevice or something where the sun doesn't shine? I could go dormant for years, and you would be so dependent on me you wouldn't be able to do anything."  
"Fine," she said, and stood, I stepped back as she used eruption, launching all the random people of her.  
"There, was that so bad?" I asked.  
"Yes," she responded, and climbed on my back.  
"I got that old timer to agree to tell us,a but we have to wait until night so that none of the tourists overhear."  
"Where do we wait?"  
"Where he's sitting."  
"Okay, so what now?" She asked, noting that the sun said it was about midday. I thought for a moment before feeling her stomach growl.  
"That," I said, pointing at a sign that said, "Inn and restuarant"  
"What are we gonna do there? We don't have any of the currency they use." I brought up a gold stone, and she shuddered as she remembered the last time she had been in it's presence.  
"We pay for food for you with this."  
"I'm not hungry," she responded strangely.  
"I just heard your stomach growl,"  
"It didn't,"  
"Crap," I said turning around. A Graveler and rumbled into town and was staring at me with distaste.  
"Who, are you?" He asked, in a voice like clashing boulders. I'd never chosen a name, so I didn't know what to say, Selena, on the other hand, responded nicely,  
"I'm Selena, and my big friend here, doesn't seem to have a name."  
The graveler looked at Selena, raised a hand, almost in greeting, but then smacked her so hard she fell of my back. I had been crouching in order to help Selena climb off if she had to, but now stood up straight and roared in anger, shaking the small village.  
"No beef, friend, I was getting that varmint off you," the graveler said, raising his hands and taking a step back.  
"Why, did, you, smack her?" I managed, trembling in fury.  
"I thought she was bothering you, not many pokémon like to be rode. Besides, even if you do like being ridden, it shouldn't be with some random fire type that's just been with a lickitung by the smell of it, you should be ferrying regal ground types."  
Selena, behind me, touched the mark on her face and stood, eyes blazing, fires far larger than normal. She walked up to the Graveler, who kneeled to apologize, and used Flamethrower, on his face, he stepped back a couple times, his head having caught fire, Selena charged forward using quick attack, and slammed into him, knocking him down, she then used fire blast to hurt him more, and finished with eruption, blowing him out of town. She started running after him, but I appeared at her side, and put my large foot in front of her blocking her way, she looked up at me, rage not letting her recognize me, and used flamethrower. Even in her increased strength Blaze ability state, my defense was more than enough to shrug off any attacks she threw at me. What really hurt, was that she didn't recognize me. She started walking around my leg, and I picked her up by the scruff of her neck, holding her there as she struggled to get free, her eyes were releasing tears that evaporated as they got close to the heat of her skin, giving her eyes an angry, blazing, look. We stayed like that for some time, but eventually she calmed down and was now only crying, I set her down, and she hugged my head. Now, I heard her stomach growl, and walked back to the stone I had brought, kicking it over to her. She picked up and nodded greatfully, before wiping the tears off her face and walking into the inn I had mentioned before. I waited while the sun went down, and she crawled out of the small building a bit later, holding a tiny plate.  
"I had enough for two meals and three days of stay, so I got a plate for you, but I don't think you'll fit in the building."  
"That's alright," I said, munching on the entire dish, plate and all. She laughed in happiness for the first time since I had known her, instead of the timid, halting laugh, she used to give, or the sharp, mocking laugh, she did when she saw me cutting down the trees using Hyper Beam, this laugh was clear, joyous, and luxurious. I wanted to hear her laugh everyday of my life. It was like I'd found a stone that sang when you turned it the right way, I didn't understand how it worked, but I wanted it to happen often. Once she stopped laughing, I looked at the building and said,  
"Be careful, stand up for your self, and try not to fall asleep until I roar for you to come out okay? We wouldn't want you to be stuck in a nightmare in a place where I can't help." She nodded and I went to the meeting place, having charged all day, I had enough energy to go to him and back stored in my crystals. I went, and found him where he said he would be.  
"So you came, good. Will you be able to get back though?"  
"I should be able to," I answered, setting myself down to conserve energy. "But we probably shouldn't dilly-dally, I use energy over time, even while resting."  
"Okay, the nearest one is southwest of Blackthorn city Northeast of here. Farther east, in Kanto region, there should be another west of Saffron city."  
"Thank you,"  
"Oh yea!" He said, "you need a password to get in!"  
But I wasn't paying attention, I had heard the sound of the move Charm, coming from the inn where Selena was staying. I stood and ran that way as fast as I could. Getting to the building, I roared as I got there, hoping against hope that Selena would walk out, yawning, and ready to leave. I stood outside the door, frustrated at my magnitude. Only one of the lights in the building was on, and a figure that looked like Selena's was dancing in front of it. It could be someone else, it might not've been Selena, so I couldn't in good consciousness blow off half the building with a Hyper Beam. I sprinted around the short, but four story building, trying to ascertain whether or not it was Selena giving some random pervert a lapdance. As I did so, I didn't notice most of my crystals dulling and disintegrating as they lost power. I ran back and forth from the window twice more before falling, unable to move. My energy core could sustain my consciousness, but doing more than that would extinguish it. I would've done so to save Selena if that was her, but my instinct to survive wouldn't allow me to move more to make sure. Protect your own before others, I thought. Frustrated at my immovability. Eventually, the figure stopped dancing, and laid down, going to sleep and turning off the lights once another person climbed into bed with her. No sounds came from the room after that, nothing happened. I relaxed, even if that was Selena, all she had done was dance. I lost consciousness as my instincts found it useless to waste energy to keep my consciousness going.  
I was awoken as I normally do, but much later than normal, needing to rejuvenate my crystals before I could get up and move around. After charging so long, they should've been immense, but my use of energy last night had cut them down to size, and now they were the size they should be. Standing, I walked around the corner and saw Selena wandering through town, head turning left and right, I walked out of the alleyway and she saw me, walking over and hugging my leg, I sniffed her head, making ascertain that it hadn't been her, no matter what kind of showers they had in there, there was no way she could get the scent of someone else off of her, she smelled as she always did, and I relaxed a bit more.  
"Did you figure out where the communities are?"  
"Yea, the guys in the shop lied to you, and I'll tell you our destination on the way."  
"Alright, why didn't you roar for me last night? We could've gone ahead to get some time on the road before you ran out of energy."  
I thought for a moment, how had she not heard my roar? I must've shaken half the region with my desperation, I made something up on the fly, if she had something to keep from me, I was fine with that, she was the thing I kept from everyone else anyway.  
"I wanted to let you get a shower before we left, I know you like them." She laughed, the beautiful one, and said, "thanks, but we should probably get moving."  
She climbed onto my back, and with the change she had, bought a bag so I didn't have to carry my stone collection within me, and bought some berries for the road ahead. Her fires, though not able to completely power me, did help, and my crystals started growing again with the combined power from her and the sun. Now they were larger than I'd ever seen them since getting them a few days ago. We neared a path and followed it, getting to Blackthorn city by midday and heading to the center of town. Then, I asked Selena which way was southwest and she shrugged. Looking around, I saw a chained Houndoom outside a store. He was lying down peacefully, waiting for his master's return. I walked up to him and said,  
"Hello." He opened one eye to look at me, and grunted.  
"You know which was is south west?" He looked at the store he was chained to and said,  
"These blue stores almost always face south."  
"Thanks friend," I said, leaving behind a small gold rock.  
"What's this?" He asked looking at it.  
"You taught me something I'll probably be able to use in the future, so give that to your master, and he should be happy." He raised his eyebrows,  
"Really?"  
"Yea, humans value them for some reason, even though it's are useless as armor and taste terrible."  
"Weird,"  
"Right?" I said, and started walking away. We traveled southwest for a bit, and came upon a wooden wall that I could see over. Though it was hidden by dense foliage. Two, red and yellow striped eyes issued forth from a slot in the wall.  
"Password," a muffled voice said from behind the wall.  
"Mmmmmmm, why do we need a password?"  
"Password," it repeated.  
"Crap, We may have to go to the community again. That Amoongus said something of a password, but I wasn't paying attention."  
"An Amoongus, you say?" The voice behind.  
I nodded,  
"you don't think it could've been the founder?" Another, feminine, voice said.  
"It doesn't matter," a third voice said, "we've cleared the area around them, they brought no humans along."  
"Then let's open up the door, they seem tired, and the big one could be a good addition to our community."  
They did so, and I stepped through the gate. Seeing a Watchog, Lucario, and a Serperior. The watchog nodded at me but stepped back once he saw Selena on my back, clinging to a crystal above her head and sitting on the crystal below. The Lucario's eyes widened too,  
"Y-your friend isn't female is it?"  
"Of course I'm female," Selena said, getting a bit enraged.  
"That's great!" The Serperior said, "All we have to do is get you to evolve, and then you can revive your soon to be extinct race." I growled and said,  
"That isn't your choice to decide."  
"Oh, shush, strange one," The Serperior said to me, wrapping Selena in her tail and slithering away, I stood dumbfounded for a moment, no one had ever simply brushed off my presence and defiance as that Serperior just had, almost as if she felt she was above me, in charge of me, in control of what I did. I got mad and started following her, to be stopped by the Lucario who said,  
"The cheiftain prefers to speak with others of her gender alone,"  
"I don't care what the 'chieftain' prefers, I'm Selena's protector, where she goes, I go," I started walking that way, but the Lucario stood in my way, blocking me with impressive strength and resolve.  
"I'm afraid I can' t let you go that way. It is reserved for females."  
"What?"  
"That's the way to their bathrooms," the Watchog said behind me.  
"Oh," I said, I would've blushed if my skin wasn't stone, and if I had blood, "how long will they take? Selena has nightmares. If she falls asleep without me nearby."  
"Oh, that's fine, the Chieftain has ways of eliminating memories, she's so good, your 'Selena' probably won't remember her name." I stepped back,  
"She'll…forget me?" I asked.  
"Probably," the watchog said, picking something out of his teeth. I roared in anger and started charging ahead, regardless of the Lucario in front of me. He rolled his eyes and crouched, jumping straight up, shoryuken style, and uppercutting me into the sky. I fell back to the planet, smashing into the ground on my side.  
"Ouch," I said, the Lucario landed.  
"You may have been the strongest, the toughest, and the heaviest where you came from, but you aren't here. I and my guard, exist to keep punks like you who think they can take what they want, in line. You may have lived like an animal on the way here, but in this place, within these walls, there are rules and you will follow them, whether you like it or not."  
My vision clouded red, and electricity crackled around me. I rolled over, onto my feet and roared in defiance. The lucario facepalmed for a second before sprinting toward me and using close combat, I ate all the punches, fighting type no longer super effective against me as my crystals grew to full size and turned green, teravolts charging, I roared again and surrounded myself with electricity. Each of my gems had turned into a miniature version of Zekrom's tale. I was a ball of anger and thunderbolts, thus surrounded by an electric shield, I started walking in the direction Selena had been taken. The lucario fell from the sky and tried to use brickbreak, only to be electricuted into unconsciousness as he approached me. My approach, was thunderous, and any females who were over there doing their business scurried away before I came into view. I 'sniffed' out Selena, and started walking toward her.

"This should make your nightmares go away," the Serperior said as she placed me on the ground, I having explained to her my condition.  
"Look into my eyes," she said, and my vision swam as I did as she said. It started going dark, but I heard my protector roar, and snapped my eyes away from hers, looking the direction the noise had come from.  
"Look back at me," she said, and I did so. My vision started swimming again until I heard him say,  
"Ouch," my hearing beyond that of what she expected. I twitched my head that way and we had to restart. I looked into her eyes again, and they swam again, going completely into darkness this time.  
I smiled, the cheiftain was so nice all the time, she had said we would get this girl talk a while ago, and she went ahead with her promise. The ground shook as some insane pokémon started going on a rampage, his annoying roars shaking the ground, something, seemed familiar about the sounds, but they hurt my sensitive ears as they approached, and I started to ignore them. Eventually, I started hearing a rythmic, thud, thud, Thud, THud, THUd, THUD. Then, a walking mountain came into view, surrounded by a bulb of electricity. A set of four Lucarios following and attacking with assorted long range attacks, everything from dragon pulse to charge beam hit him as they tried to slow his approach. He ignored all attacks and came to a stop before me, just as he would have fried me with electricity. He looked at me and said, in a gentle voice,  
"Are you okay, Selena? Did they do anything to you?"  
Selena? Who was Selena? The chieftain slid in front of me protectively, it felt right, but it felt like someone other than her normally did it.  
"Leave now, rock giant, I have decided I no longer want you here," she said regally.  
The 'rock giant' ignored her, continuing to look at me, waiting for an answer.  
"If you don't leave now, we will be forced to imprison you for our safety." She tried again, and again, no answer issued forth from the solemn maw of the rock type. I stepped forward, and said,  
"I-i don't know who you are, sir, but please stop hurting the guards, they've done nothing to you but their job, and it's all your fault that they're attacking you. Please, just leave us alone." The electric field died, as I spoke, and the mountain, dropped to the ground, and closed it's eyes, a tear, of liquid metal, rolled down it's cheek. It gave up. A team of gyarados' were able to haul him towards the prison, and I went to meet my first date of the day, what me and the chieftain were having a girl talk about.

Five days later.  
I remained there, my treasure had been taken from me, made to hate me. I slumbered, I calmed down, but my teravolt gems didn't disappear, teeming with a hatred for a world where this was allowed to happen.  
"S-sir?" I heard from behind the stone bars where they had put me, I could leave, I could crush them all, but then Selena's new life would be ruined, she might get hurt, and here she came, to taunt me in ways her current memories couldn't understand. My blazing green eyes opened, power pouring from them in the form of mist, I stood, my head grazing the top of the cell.  
"Yes, little one," I answered.  
"I don't know what's wrong, but I have nightmares every day, the chieftain doesn't understand them, and says they shouldn't be there, they are of memories I've never had. They aren't mine, can you explain them?"  
"I can," I answered, "but you would not be able to believe me."  
"Why not?"  
"Because it entails that the body you use, to live, and breath, is not yours." She stepped back, astounded at my words.  
"How can this be?"  
"This place, we came here searching for a way to cure her nightmares, and now they are yours."  
"Why?"  
"Before I found you, you were in the control of a vile human," I said with the deep, rumbling voice of a solemn dragon, "I freed you from him, yet he left you psychologically scarred, so deeply, that the brainwash that that, 'cheiftain' did" I spat, "couldn't remove them. They have remained, and now that I know that staying here benefits us not, I will most likely simply leave."  
"You say that as if it would be easy."  
"It would be, all that kept me here, chained stronger than these steel bonds they forged onto me, was the hope that someday, it would were off, that I would get my treasured Selena back."  
"Treasured. Did you love her?"  
"No," I answered, repulsed at the thought, "she was something to me, but not a lover, though she woke this mountains heart. Now please, hurt me no longer, it is time for me to go." I stood taller, and broke the roof of my cell, my gems out weighed me at this point, giving me strength beyond that of a legendary. I broke the chains that held me, but the shackles remained. I walked toward the metal bars, cutting a fissure in the roof. Breaking through the bars, I looked at the quilava and said,  
"Give her, and now your, heart only to someone who deserves it, that is all I ask." I then put my gems on overcharge, generating the same electrical shield that I had so long ago. I walked through the village, and heard the Serperior scream from the highest tower.  
"A CRIMINAL OF THE HIGHEST DEGREE IS ESCAPING! I CALL ON ALL CITIZENS TO HELP IN HIS APPREHENSION!"

I heard the proclamation from the chieftain, and knew it was my duty to help, but that monster had just broken a heart within me that apparently wasn't mine. I went to help, crying on the way. Looking outside, I watched as forty charge beams, and twelve oblivion wings hit him simultaneously. He kept going, not heeding any pain. He nearly got to the gate when I raced ahead of him, joining my squadron, they had wanted me to be a nest mother, but I had always been more of a fighter. We attacked as one, creating a roaring flamethrower that he shrugged off and continued, the rest of my squadron dispersed as he approached, but I had been frozen in place, enveloped in a memory that wasn't mine.

I was standing in a dark alleyway, a boldore, facing me, this one was shiny, she had thought, a beautiful blue color were the gems on his back.  
"Flamethrower now!" She heard behind her and followed as ordered. He calmly stepped through the flames, heeding no pain, he looked at her, seeing through her eyes the pain that she had felt for years. He caught a tear from her cheek and looked up, and a curse was broken, she was free, and she sobbed onto his shoulder for what seemed like an eternity

The electric shield was gone, he was staring at me with power still exuding from his eyes. He caught a tear from my cheek with one of his immense legs, ever so gently, as my mate rushed to my side, and pulled me back, tearing me apart down the middle(figuratively*) the monster watched me go, he stopped, turned and walked into an unbroken cell, grinning as he was chained once again in place.

She remembers me, I thought.

(Screw it, I start relating to The Gigalith again in the next couple chapters so I'm just gonna do this as a continuous fanfic until I actually decide to end it, if you really wanted a cookie, or want the gigalith to interract with your OC pokémon PM me, make it as OP as you want, I'll probably beat the snot out of you anyway)  
-‡


	7. Chapter 7

I waited, my gems keeping my strength up. Calculations were done ouside my cell, I would be required to stay for quite a while longer, but adterwards, I would be free, and even the chieftain couldn't change that, being overridden by the elders council. My new guards spoke plans that might be the end of them, one, a lucario, the other, a male Typhlosion.  
"You here about that female quilava around? She should be mating like crazy right? In order to save our race, but guess what she does. The finds, the wimpiest, most soppy hearted quilava, and falls deeply in love with only him." The Typhlosion said as he thought I was asleep. He snapped to attention as I walked to the front, chains jangling, and he snapped to attention, preparing a flamethrower in his throat.  
"Calm you fires, impatient one, I am not moving to escape, I am not even moving to attack."  
His jaw dropped and the flamethrower died.  
"The chieftain said you were a mindless freak, how can you talk?"  
"The chieftain tells many lies, and most, apparently, without her mouth."  
"Okay, so what's yer story wise guy?" The Lucario asked, his faith in his 'chieftain' unshakable. So I told them, in great detail, of everything that had happened since the first time I saw a trainer, the one who taught me hyper beam. The Lucario scoffed at most parts, but eventually started paying attention.  
"So, you saved her life?" The Typhlosion asked. I nodded, my head still visible by my blazing eyes.  
"And you get here and she up and forgets you after having a chat with chieftain?" The Lucario asked. I nodded again.  
"You should remember that day, you were the captain of the guard, and I electrocuted you quite thoroughly."  
"Really?" He said, incredulous. I nodded and pointed at a scar on the back of his paw, accompanied by a still electric piece of shrapnel from my gems.  
"That's from an electric fence I touched when I was a boy, and I never quite noticed that piece of shrapnel."  
"Your chieftain tells many lies," I repeated, "and most often not through her mouth."  
I stepped backward, and went dormant, my story told. They didn't allow the quilava to visit me, thinking it would insight another bout of rage from me. So, two years passed, quite a time for some pokémon, but nothing to one such as me. As told, eventually O was let free, and got a job on a farm. Plowing all twelve acres of the fields they sowed for food. My electric touch hadn't worn off yet, and I doubted it ever would again. I actually made some friends, and was visited daily by my old cell guards, first, on orders of the chieftain, second, because I was apparently interesting and exotic. They showed me the town, and we became good friends. Once in town, I saw a female quilava go into a shop, and I was about to leave her be, but then I heard the laugh of Selena. I stopped, and looked into the shop, Selena was indeed there, the mark left behind by the Graveler was still visible. She was speaking to a male quilava, a cyndaquil at their feet, and I grinned, she had made her choice, and done well, I nodded in agreement as the quilava told her of her beautiful laugh, something I hadn't thought to do. I moved on, my friends waiting up for me, but harbored a hope, that turned from a cinder into an ember that day, that soon my treasure would return to me.  
Three days later, the cyndaquil found me, he looked up at me and said,  
"Mommy misses you at night, she has such fear, why did you leave her?"  
I looked down at the young one.  
"I didn't leave her," I said softly, "The one who had nightmares was taken from me, and now your mother carries a burden that is not her own, and you have your chieftain to blame for that." The cyndaquil nodded, and ran away from the field, where two quilavas waited, one staring at me with faint recognition. I walked on, plowing the way for the seeds, which were sown by a pikachu who liked riding on the plow.  
The next day, they visited me again, and the cyndaquil brought me a flower, I put it in the pouch Selena had bought for me, and one of the quilavas at the edge of the field started crying, comforted by the other one. I walked on.  
The third day, all three of them came again, one detached from the group and walked toward me. It wasn't the cyndaquil, and it wasn't Selena's body. The male quilava strode up to me and asked me to slow down, my thunderous strides had increased in length as my overcharged gems continued to grow, I hadn't used Hyper Beam in years, and the gems made me immense while at the same time powering themselves to move and grow larger.  
"We've gotta talk," he said.  
"We've, not gotta do anything, you express a permission to speak to me, so do so as I do my work." I responded, walking at a slower pace but not stopping. He climbed my gems and rode on my back about to speak before I electrified all my gems, which currently covered most of me, jolting him off.  
"Don't do that," I said, starting walking again.  
"Why not?"  
"It brings back qainful memories."  
"Of what?"  
"Of the familiar weight of your wife being carried by me, unconscious, to a Pokémon center to save her life, and her being carried by me countless other times on our journeys looking for a way to cure her nightmares."  
"Oh, well that's awkward."  
"Very, now what do you want to speak about?"  
"Yournpast relationship and the theories you shared with her,"  
"I shared no theories with her, I only ever told her of the past, but if you wish to pursue this, talk to me later, after my shift."  
"How will I know when your shift ends?"  
"Listen, and you, or Selena, will hear me."  
"Who's Selena?"  
"Save your questions for later, I have work to get done."  
I plowed that acre of land at a slightly faster pace, to make up for lost, not used, time. At the end of the day, I stood on the outer edge of the field, and roared with my now epic might. Shaking the community, I would probably have to pay for it later, in court, but if this was leading to what I thought it might, it was worth it. I waited a while, but then two figures approached.  
"So it was Selena who heard me," I whispered to myself.  
They got close, and the female quilava looked at me with something close to recognition, but not quite, the male spoke,  
"I am Jason, and this is my wife, Alexa."  
"It is a pleasure to learn your names." I responded.  
"What's yours?" He asked.  
"I don't have one," I said and continued, "and that's unimportant, because we are here to speak of someone I lost."  
"Correct, my first question, who is Selena?"  
"Selena was a quilava I knew, I saved her from a group of street thugs in the Unova region and then brought her along with me on a mission to help keep the son of a scientist known as Fennel safe."  
"Who is she to us?" He asked.  
"Me and selena came here looking for a suitable mate for her, her nightmares were caused by trauma from the street thugs doings before I met her, we came to this community under the belief that there was more of her species here, we were right, but before we could meet any of them, your cheiftain saw fit to imprison us, each in a cage of our own self."  
"Okay, why is she important to us?"  
"While I was imprisoned by my sadness that I lost Selena, Selena was imprisoned in a very, different, way."  
"How?"  
"I've worked it out over the years from careful observation that the chieftain has the ability to suppress memories and plant new ones in place, removing the personality of someone into themself while implanting a personality that suits her."  
"And?"  
"This was done to Selena before I could save her," I said, looking at the familiar face that used to belong to my friend.  
"So who is this Selena now?"  
"Wow, you are dense," I said, "but kind hearted and curious, which I find refreshing."  
Realization dawned on him,  
"You can't be saying, that Alexa here, is Selena?"  
"That's what is the truth of this situation. I never forget a scent," I said truthfully.  
"I don't belive you," he said finally.  
"Probably because it has been done to you." I said, "Have you ever found a mark on your body that you never quite noticed, a birthmark you never had before?"  
He nodded, ponderously, Alexa the same.  
"I believe this is a result of the Serperior not having the time to examine you and do it perfectly." I said to Alexa, but you, I'm not sure, maybe she didn't notice it?"  
"So why haven't you taken immediate action in restoring your Selena?" Alexa asked.  
"Because it might require erasing your existence." I answered shrugging. Both stepped back in fear.  
"Exactly, Selena would come back having given her heart to someone she didn't know, with a child she never had, in a place she's never been before. Alone, and very afraid, this also presents the reason why I don't simply obliterate this horrifying community created by your chieftain, I'm not sure how the minds off those suppressed for years would respond."  
"So what do we do?"  
"That presents a question for yourself, would you rather be suppressed and watch as the other person lives your life in your body, or would you rather the other person give their life so you could have your body back? I'm not going to try to force you towards either decision because both would make me a murderer in my book, something I can not forgive myself of. This isn't just for Alexa,by the way, it is for all who have been suppressed, so think on this as well Jason."  
"I would rather not be than be without my Alexa," Jason said, and I beamed.  
"You truly made a good choice for your heart Alexa, choose between, and tell me your choice, in order for me to know and have peace, make this decision over days, and tell me as soon as you come to one, do not flip back and forth between them, it makes it worse."  
Other the next three days, nothing abnormal happened, but then, Alexa came back to me, and said she would rather restore Selena.  
Are you sure? I wanted to ask, but knew this would make it hard for her. I simply nodded.  
"How do we start?" she asked,  
"Now, before, memories were induced by familiar feelings correct?"  
"Yes,"  
"So all we have to do is induce memories until you have all of Selena's memories, once this happens, I imagine the trance will break, and she will be released."  
"Okay, so how do we induce these memories?" She asked.  
"Like this," I responded, taking out a completely black pokéball with a red stripe around it.  
"What's that?" She asked.  
"You'll see," I said, tossing it at her.  
She tried to catch it, but failed, and it hit her, capturing her. I let her out a moment later, she was curled in fetal position, nearly crying. I stomped on the painted pokéball,and she stood, shakily.  
"Will all of them be like that?" She asked.  
"No, you probably just received all the memories from before I met her right?" And she nodded, "right, so after that," I said, "they get a lot better but are harder to acquire." She merely nodded,  
"Great, if you need a shoulder to cry on, you know who to call, cuz your hubby just got here." She ran over and hugged him, me smiling. If this works out great, this should also cure her nightmares by making him the shoulder to cry on, and me just the protector. He pointed at her and raised his eyebrows. I shrugged.  
She came back,  
"I'm ready for the next set," she said, a determined look on her face.  
"Excellent, do you like traveling?" She nodded.  
"Perfect," I said, "you and your hubby can climb on my back, while I take us for a spin,"  
They did so, Selena's body fit in the same place she always used to sit. I stood and started walking northeast.  
"Where are we going?!" Jason called from my back.  
"To a pokémon center," I said back.  
Getting there, I asked the psychic assistant for a checkup for the twon pokémon I was carrying. He nodded and Alexa curled up in fetal position as he got her and him on a cart. They came back later, reportedly fine, and I carried them out.  
"The next one is closer to your home, so we con do it now, or tomorrow if you want."  
Alexa shook her head,  
"I would want all of it done as soon as possible."  
"Okay, the next one requires a shower," I said moving aside some bushes and showing them capsule shower similar to the one Fennel had.  
"With you two watching? Or with a watchog in there with me?"  
"Nope, your privacy is an important part of this next memory," she walked into it and I replaced the bushes, walking over to the plug and gently producing hooked up the water long ago just in case. After a few seconds I told Jason to go check on his wife so that it wasn't awkward if she hadn't gotten the memory yet and saw me peeking.  
He came back a moment later, telling me she was getting the memory. I turned off the shower and she came out a little later. Nodding. We went onto the next one, I showing them an Oran berry tree I had tended.  
"Okay, so what do we do with this? We've seen Oran berry trees before and she's had them lots of times." Jason said.  
"You two, simply watch." I said, focuskng a now small amount of power to cut the tree down with a hyper beam. Alexa laughed at the absurdity of it for a moment before she froze, and fell to the ground. Standing up a second later and looking around,  
"Where am I?" Selena asked, before freezing again. And curling up as Alexa. I watched the scene uneasily, not able to stomach what was happening. Alexa stood, a grin on her face.  
"It's working! I felt her, she's confused, but waking up."  
"Are you sure you want to continue? That one looked like it hurt." Jason said, and I nodded.  
"No, let's keep going, I now know that once she's rightfully in control of her body, I'll still exist. Just, pushed to the side, watching."  
"Alright, next is this," I said, pulling an apricot out of my bag.  
"What's that?" They both asked, there implanted memories never knowing of them.  
"Try eating it, but softly, it reacts to fast pressure." I lied trying to make sure she didn't crack another tooth.  
She didn't heed my warning biting down on it rather quickly, her teeth punctured it, and thankfully none cracked. She took it out of her mouth, about to say it didn't work, before curling up and recieving another memory. She stood and nodded, retaining her memory momentum.  
"What's next?" She asked.  
"Follow me," I answered, taking them to a large field I had bought a while ago in case I wanted to train. I crouched and electricity crackled around me as I jumped, using bolt strike to blast a hole in the ground. Using up all the ovdrcharge energy and breaking the extra crystals off of my feet and body. When I climbed out of the crater, Jason's eyebrows were raised, and Alexa was curled up on the ground.  
"Impressive," he said.  
"Most people try really hard not to get me angry after seeing that," I responded as my gems turned blue and started glowing slightly in the presence of two flames and the sun. Alexa stood, and turned around, seeing me, she curled up agaon, receiving another memory. Selena stood, and tears in her eyes, she ran to me and cried on my leg.  
"I don't understand what's going on, make it stop!"  
"We're almost done Selena." I responded.  
Alexa blinked, and stepped back.  
"What happened?" She asked wiping away the tears in that weren't hers.  
"We're almost done, you may want to say your goodbyes soon, and only do things you've done, we wouldn't want to lose you before you're ready. She nodded and walked to Jason, kissing him, she grabbed his hand and walked away.  
"I want to continue in the morning!" She called back, swaying Selena's hips as she went.  
I returned to my home, and pondered whether what I was doinf was right. She had a life now, a family, I would take that from her, and give it to someone who never wanted any of that. All for a selfish desire, of hearing that laugh, addressed toward me, and knowing the person who owned it.


	8. Chapter 8

We, are but a collection of memeories, acting, and reacting, dependent on the mistakes we've made in the past. -The Alchemist

I woke the next day, smiling and trying to frown at the same time, today was the day I got my Selena back, and the day that Alexa died. I stood at the place in the field where they met me last time, and three figures came toward me over the hill. I assumed it was Alexa'a family, but I was wrong, one detached from the rest, and raced toward me. As the firgure neared, I recognized the snaking form of the Seprerior. I stepped back, but she curled around me faster than thought holding me in place, I struggled, but had expelled all my power yesterday, foolishly, and now this monster was stronger than I.  
"You've been making quite a bit of trouble in my community," she said poisonously, "it stops now." And she held me still, forcing me to look into her eyes. My vision swam, then started darkening, I felt my memories disappear, until I was at one of my last one's,  
"Let me give you this gift," Zekrom said. I opened my eyes, and stared down the Serperior, gems glowing as Jason and Alexa neared me.  
"Imma firin' mah hyper beam!" I screamed as I blasted the chieftain of me. I landed and roared in defiance as I had so many times before. She used power whip as my gems grew out and became electric. I jumped, over it and landed on her, pinning her to the floor with my feet.  
"Release them," I growled, "all of them."  
"I won't, and theres nothing you can do to make me do it." I surrounded myself with electricity, shocking her in and out of consciousness. Stopping, I said,  
"I kind of like your power," I lied, "let's see if I can replicate it using only electricity, eh?"  
Electrocuting her again. The two quilavas got to me.  
"Alexa! Jason! You two Okay?"  
"Shut up, creep, and get off the chieftain."  
"I've done it to them again, mountain boy, you'd have to go through all that again to get them back anywhere close to where they were, with them hating you the whole time." The Serperior said smuggly.  
"Fix, them," I said trembling with anger.  
"No," she said, and I sighed, getting off her, stepping away, giving up, but not being able to do so without asking a question.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"For control, of course, that's the only thing in this world worth getting."  
"Why me? Why her?" I asked on the verge of the strange metallic tears I could shed.  
"Because she is the last of her species that is female, I control her, I control the entire species."  
"You are disgusting," I said, "You took her from her body, her life, and gave those things to someone else."  
"Were you not about to do the same?" She asked back, hitting the nail on the head.  
"No," I said, "I wasn't, I was returning stolen property, or at least trying to." I walked past the Serperior, to Alexa.  
"Good bye, Selena," I said and nuzzled her head. To Alexa's slight dismay. She looked at me strangely for a second and said,  
"Goodbye, Villhelm." I had turned away, but stopped,  
"What did you call me?" I asked.  
"Villhelm," she said, "protector, it's the name I was going to give you before…" she stopped speaking.  
"How, is this possible?" The Serperior asked. Selena looked at me, and clung to my leg, crying, and saying,  
"Don't go! You're too important!" I was stuck, not knowing what to say, wondering how I had gotten my treasure back. My energy core was drawing a blank, it couldn't compute, so I turned to my heart, the one Selena told me about, and looked at the Serperior.  
"FIX! THEM!" I yelled, shaking the ground, she stood there dumbfounded for a moment, and Jason crouched as if he been punched in the gut. Straightening and looking around, wondering where he was. The serperior started slithering away, but I forgot headbutt and remembered stealth rock, calling them to block her way. She was surrounded, and couldn't get through. Selena looked at me, crying, and said,  
"Don't kill her! I won't let her make you a murderer instead of a protector!" I nodded, and retrieved the snake pokémon, bringing her back to the village after a good shock or two. I covered her eyes and brought her before the Council of Founders. She was judged, and sentenced to thirteen lives in jail. If she died within thirteen sets of twenty, her offspring would be sought out and tried for her crimes. I wanted no part of it, and Selena and I left that day. She had fallen asleep on my back once again as I found a place to sleep, Jason had forgotten her, and had been repulsed by her once he found out she had a son by him without his permission. The Cyndaquil had opted to stay in the community, taight and trained by the Council of Founders, Selena wanted to live with Fennel, She also wanted to mother the cyndaquil, but it sensed something wrong, and cried whenever near her. It sensed it's mothers body, I was told by a lucario, but the aura of someone else, this confused the child, and hurt its development.  
She stayed with me, but I heard of problems in the region, and Selena knew I felt I had to help, and hadn't even tried to persuade me not to, Fennel bought me a new bag while we were there, one which I could reach into easily and had two separate pockets, one for my rock collection, another segmented pocket for anything else I might find. We left after two days, my name showing me the way.

(In case you are not familiar with most languages (as I am) Villhelm literally translates to Protector, from German. PM me any story Ideas you have, or if you want me, Villhelm, to talk and adventure for a while with your OC pokémon, or trainer, review, please, or PM me to rant about the various ways I could've used my moves or ability better. (Watching you Jared) anyways, yea, I probably won't ever do what happened in chapter five again so don't ask for your OC to get eaten by a snake or something, otherwise, I'm open to all ideas. I actually thought about separating Selena and Villhelm to shut up you guys who wanted them to fall in love, but I tried writing it and got three chapters in before I realized how forced the writing felt, it was pretty bad, but if you guys want to read it, I'll put it in as an alternate story and write this version more.)  
-‡


	9. Chapter 9

Jump of about three days since the last chapter

"So what's the trouble?" Selena asked, jumping to the ground.  
"A team of pokémon theives have decided to continue working, they were there when Fennel first found me, but went dormant a bit, reviving now." I answered, stopping and looking around, at the surrounding foliage.  
"So, what do you wanna do about it?"  
"First, I'm gonna just about mess up all their plans, then I'm going to fimd where they live, and give them all a really bad day."  
"Scary, where do we start?"  
"The first plan I've heard of from them actually starts here, in Striaton city's Dreamyard," I said, gesturing at a torn down warehouse nearby. We walked stealthily toward it, and approached through a hole in the wall, a small tree momentarily stumped(mind the pun) us before I used Hyper Beam to blast it out of existence. She crawled in behind me as I stomped inside at full height. Looking around, I saw barrels, cones, even a pillow like thing in the corner, which Selena sprinted over to and jumped on. She landed, and for a moment it seemed so soft and comfortable I wanted to rest my head on it, but it screamed,  
"Munna!"  
Then, something dropped out of the roof, it looked a lot like the pillow, which was actually the pokémon Munna, but it was its evolved form, Musharna,  
"Crap," I said, heading toward Selena, before the pillow covered her in a mist it exuded from a blow hole type thing on its head, not heeding it, I walked in after her.  
I walked through the mist for longer than seemed possible, stopping and looking around eventually, seeing Selena on the floor nearby, everything, including the ground seemed pink and cloudy, but Selena lay on a cloud, unconscious.  
"Selena! You okay?" I nudged her with my foot. She woke immediately.  
"I'm not Selena, I'm Alexa." She said.  
I struggled for a response, and a theory bloomed in my mind, the Munna had decided to defend itself, and was now cycling through my nightmares as a defense mechanism, 'yea, that sounds about right,' I thought as Jason wandered out of the mist and kissed Alexa deeply, I turned and walked away after the first couple seconds, but could tell from Alexa's moans that it went on longer than that. I walked for a while longer, and came upon what seemed like a flat screen showing the memory of the Typhlosion charming Selena. I stood in front of her, valiant as ever, but when I tried to use a move, my gems shrank and nothing happened. The weirdest thing was, I was looking through Selena's eyes.  
'Why would that be one of my nightmares' I questioned myself, and my energy core rationalized that I was always the protector, so one of my fears would make sense to be the one under protection, but the protector failing miserably. I started walking away as I as Selena watched me get pounded into the ground and thrown into the nearby lake, then the vision started getting closer and closer to the Typhlosion, who was smiling viciously, signaling that I had lost. I walked away, but Selena's moans pounded in my ears. I would've broken the screen but I didn't seem to be able to use any moves. I kept walking, and eventually came upon a huge version of myself in electric touched form, I was constantly roaring in anger, something was greatly agitating me, but that was all that happened, I didn't hurt anyone, I didn't move, I was just incredibly angry. I couldn't understand why I would be afraid of getting angry, I was usually able to control my anger to the point where no one got hurt. 'Then this is the fear you have of not getting under control in time, of hurting those around you for no reason' my energy core rationalized yet again, but I shook my head, that one made no sense, I control my emotions, not the other way around, my energy core figuratively shrugged, and agreed with me. This puzzled me for quite a while, but I put my mind off it as a Quilava timidly crawled out of the mist, it was female, but I didn't want to mistake Selena for Alexa again. I looked directly at her and said,  
"Who's there?" She saw me, and started crying and running up to me,  
"Not this," she said, "all the other ones couldn't nearly be as bad as this," she sobbed into my leg, and I was puzzled, either I had a strange, wait, that made no sense, my energy core was drawing a blank, so I looked at her,  
"Are you actually Selena? Or just another of these strange phantoms I keep coming across?"  
She looked at me, nodding,  
"I'm Selena, is it actually you, villhelm?"  
I almost stepped back, but realized that would be a bad thing to do, so I nuzzled the top of her head, hoping it was actually Selena,  
"Of course, little one," her fur parting familiarly under my chin.  
She kept staring at me and crying, if it was Selena, and she'd been having the same experience as me, I would have to prove somehow that I was me in a way she would know, 'but it can't be Selena,' my energy core calculated, 'why would she be meddling around in your psyche?' I stopped listening to it, and turned to my heart, my belief, and said,  
"Remember the time you beat the crap out of that graveler?"  
She nodded,  
"And then I had to hold you back because you were about to go after him?"  
She nodded again,  
"You used flamethrower on me, but it didn't hurt, it couldn't, not in comparison to how much it hurt me to see you so angry that you were blind with rage."  
She sobbed into my leg,  
"But, it showed me that if it was important, you would be able to defend yourself, that's why I was so cool about you staying alone in that hotel that night," I finished and she stopped crying. She stepped back, wiping the tears from her eyes,  
"There's no way I could know that," she said "so once we get out of here, I'm gonna confirm it with you," I nodded, "so will you trust me?" I asked, and it was her turn to nod. Together, we went off to face what seemed to be our worst fears.

(Meh chapter to me, no heart breaking moments of Identity loss, so yea, some revelations next chapter, so look forward to those)  
-‡


	10. Chapter 10: The mind and identity loss

The first fear we came upon together was the first one I'd seen, Alexa saying hello and then making out with Jason, I didn't feel bothered by it anymore, but Selena Surprisingly took it like a hammershot(warframe reference). She had been walking on two legs, but now fell to her knees, covering her mouth with one hand and stabilizing herself with the other, her eyes staring into the floor. Her eyes shed more tears than I'd ever seen them shed, I turned and roared at the two making out, but they heeded me not, Selena closed her eyes at the sound of my thunderous voice, and they faded. She stayed there, kneeling for a few moments more, and probably would've stayed there a lot longer, but I picked her up with my head, and she clung to them gem on my head, turning to face forward. We came to the screen that was repeating the memory of me getting trashed and thrown out, then Selena mating with the Typhlosion, I stayed until I got thrown into the lake, but charged forward and through the screen as Selena's view started going toward the Typhlosion. The screen was ethereal, and thankfully, noise was cut off from it's back, Selena didn't have to hear her own moans, which surely would have made her break down again. We got to the giant form of me again, which didn't make sense, we should've passed it first, it being the last one I passed in the other direction. My energy core started babbling again, and I thought that maybe, these weren't meant for me, these were all affecting Selena more than they affected me, I noticed as I felt tears on my back as a result of seeing me in such anger. We continued past it and I wondered what would happen next, what did happen was seriously messed up, an alley corner appeared in the midst of the mist, and Selena was backing toward it, being pushed that direction by an exact copy of myself. I walked forward, thinking it was more ethereal stuff, but slammed into the similar looking gigalith. He didn't notice me but said to the Selena copy,  
"Hey there cutie, how bout we rouse this mountains heart?" I shuddered and hurried around the pair as fast as possible, unlike the screen, the sound of this vision went all around, and we heard the screams of the Quilava as I got us away from the scene. Selena slid off my head and onto the ground, arms wrapped around her midsection as if she was cold,  
"Go," she said,  
"Selena, don't do this, you know I would never do that to you."  
"That's not why I want you to leave, these aren't just bothering me, they're messing with you too, and it's all my fault,"  
"The Munna might be presenting your fears to you, but you're showing me mine right now," I said.  
She didn't answer.  
"I, despised, those years without you, when you were Alexa. Do you know what was pretty much the entirety of my life, before I saved you? I found rocks, I worked for hours to move them to a cave I called home, later, Zekrom found me, he changed me, but didn't, couldn't give me a heart, after that, I simply worked, I didn't laugh, or talk, or have fun, I followed objective after objective, one after the other, I bypassed parts of life I couldn't comprehend I was missing, then, I saw you, a diamond in the rough, the greatest treasure in my collection, I freed you, and slowly, started caring for you, it took me almost a full day to work out that you would be alone, lost without me, so I became your protector, I lost you, once, for a short time, and that tore me apart, I nearly killed someone, because he took you from me, later, I killed someone who wanted to hurt you, then, I lost you completely, for a couple years, you, my greatest deed, my most important treasure, were nonexistent. If you told me to leave you, alone, in a place where your worst fears literally exist, my heart, would wither, it would die, knowing that I let you sacrifice yourself for me. I can't let you do that, you can tell me to leave, but I refuse, I took you with me, I decided to come here, if anyone's it should be my fault."  
"But I Jumped on the Pokémon!" She finally said,  
"Then it's his fault for reacting so badly to such a small one landing on him. I'm not leaving you alone, now come on," I said, lowering my head for her to climb on. She did so, but tilted her head quizzically,  
"You feel that? Something's touching me."  
"That might be me," I said from under her.  
"No, like something is stroking my fur, it feels kinda good but I'm too weirded out to enjoy it."  
"Weird,"  
She screamed suddenly and said,  
"GO QUICKLY! THEY'RE MOVING DOWN!"  
Grasping her meaning, I sprinted ahead, running past the numerous random fears that belonged to Selena. I saw a light ahead and charged faster, nearly there, when Selena screamed again. I got through the light, opening my eyes, and saw some sick minded pansear touching her, she kicked him and I Hyper Beamed him, blasting him through the wall, I followed him and held a foot above him,  
"Give me one good reason not to end you." I said.  
"Don't kill him!" I heard from behind me, he pointed that direction and grinned smugly,  
"Cuz she liked it," he said.  
"No," Selena said, appearing beside me, "if you were dead you wouldn't be able to feel this," she said as she kicked him between the legs. His eyes bulged and, instead of stepping on him, I flipped him into the air with my foot and Hyper Beamed him into the atmosphere.  
Selena shivered,  
"Wow that guy was sickening." She said and I nodded, and turned to face the Munna and Musharna who had come to check on us. Anger blazed in my eyes,  
"What, is wrong with you?" I asked, recharging after two consecutive Hyper beams.  
"Well, you see, what happened was, we were dream training, and she scared the crap out of me, activating a Munna defense system."  
I stomped across the threshold,  
"You, disgust me," I growled, remembering Selena getting backed into a corner by a gigatlith that looked exactly like me.  
"Now, anything you saw in there wasn't my fault, it was all her worst nightmares, you shouldn't've been in there." I nearly roared in anger but settled for tossing him into the open, where two kids appeared, and two team plasma thugs came along, kicking him,  
"Serves him right," I said, watching the scene unfold. A battle took place, and eventually the team plasma guys were scared off by the Musharna, he would've gone to help immediately, but I held him back, letting the Munna get hurt a bit before he was saved. They left behind some dream mist or dust or something and Fennel came by and collected it.  
"Sooo, what the heck was that?" I asked the Munna.  
"That was you letting me get hurt, I thought you were some, 'protector'."  
"I am, but hers," I said, gesturing toward Selena, who was curled up in the corner.  
"Speaking of protection, where were you two when she started getting assaulted by that Pansear?" I continued.  
"What Pansear?" They both asked simultaneously,  
"The one I had to knock into orbit because he somehow thought it was a good idea to mess with her."  
They both shrugged,  
"We went and did some more training," the Musharna said, "my little bro here still hasn't managed to evolve," "whatever," I grumbled and walked toward Selena.  
"Are you okay?" I asked tenderly. She shook her head, and asked,  
"Does it hurt you to see me angry, angry beyond control?"  
"Yes, little one," I answered, remembering what she said in the dreamworld, She turned and hugged my leg, she seemed partial to the right one.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you," I said,  
She shook her head and said, "you did protect me, but the cards were stacked against you, and you managed it anyway, he only started rubbing my stomach when we woke." I relaxed a bit,  
"That's good, now let's get out of here, these pokémon don't know of responsibility to those they put in danger." They heard me and shrugged,  
"Guilty," they both said,  
"And apparently they're shameless," Selena added as we walked out of the dreamyard.  
"guilty again," echoed out of the warehouse, a girl in a green hat, tan skirt, and orange shirt walked past the hiding spot I had quickly found, and was searching for the pokémon. We hurried back to Fennel's place, and hid as the boy from earlier, the one who had battled the plasma idiots, walked out, a shiny new C-gear in his hands, something Fennel had been working on for a while. Selena got cleaned up and met me on the route leading to Nuvema town while I was tending the berry trees. She hugged me, for once not crying while she did so,  
"Thank you for sticking by my side," she said, and I smiled,  
"Any time, little one,"

(So yea, notwithstanding actual love, Villhelm really seems to be content about staying by Selena's side, these were way easier to write than the alternate version, where Villhelm seems more rough and rude, which leaves me to believe that there companionship will most likely never end, Villhelm gets pretty crazily angry when not around her, which leads me to believe that somehow, her character bonds, and tempers his in a way I've never been used as a conduit to write before, intriguing. Anyway, I forgot to mention that Serperior in the community was totally out of place in the Johto region, same with the Watchog and some others, this was a result of some friends meddling around with my story, the Seprerior was an OC antagonist Idea from a friend, but now we should come to know and hate Ghetsis because of the things he does to 'liberate' pokémon in the name of power. I did in fact, use somebody's real name to call them out in chapter eight, but this adds to that persons anonymity by making sure that no one could look him up and berate him on , me having given no last names or addresses. PM me anything you want me to add in, I'll be waiting)  
-‡


	11. Chapter 11

Team plasma wasn't around much a little time after that, and Selena was getting bored,but felt OK staying at home, considering the last time we went on an adventure led to her facing her worst fears, I kept myself busy by looking around in the surrounding town for rocks, I couldn't find any but did manage to find a heart shaped scale and a small bell that soothed Selena through the worst of her nightmares, ones that even my presence couldn't prevent. We stayed complacent for a couple days, Fennel's son had returned from his journey a couple years ago but he still trained with his pokémon daily, during one such training seession, his Gardevoir and I were talking while she took a break,  
"So, how did you two meet?" She asked.  
"You were kinda there, remember that alleyway where we were talking, and then all those thugs showed up?"  
She nodded,  
"Selena was under the control of one of them. Mind control, it looked like, anyway, I freed her and I started caring for her."  
"So you don't see her as a kind of, lover, of sorts?"  
"In no way," I assured the psychic pokémon.  
"In that case, would you like to go out sometime? This life is kind of dull ever since he finished his journey," I shook my head,  
"Selena's condition is still very unstable, and she can't spend a night without me there with her. I'm not sure for how long you would like to 'go out' for, so I can't say any answers until I do know,"  
"You're right, we might be out for quite a while, but I should be able to relieve Selena of such nightmares."  
I shook my head again,  
"The last time someone tried, they failed miserably and took her identity from her."  
"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind only examining her to see if I can help."  
I remained adamant about it,  
"No, I'd rather her mind stay hers, at least for quite a while after last time,"  
"How about this, we spar over it, first one to faint wins, I win, I examine her and do my best, you win, I leave the matter alone and never again ask,"  
"I'm not sure battling would be a good idea, your limbs look like they could snap like twigs," I said, unassured.  
"Oh please, what are you? Level 60? That boy over there trained us to perfection, he beat the elite four and was only stopped by the champion himself. I'd be more worried about you getting hurt,"  
I shrugged and answered,  
"If you insist,"  
We stood across from each other, and the boy stopped training the others to watch.  
"Ladies first," I said politely, and she spun in a circle, using confusion, my energy core noted great pain from all directions, but I had mastered ignoring it while in Selena's fear landscape. I charged ahead and used stone edge, she dodged to the side and used swift, showering me with stars of light, they did little damage, and I used power gem, dealing damage and throwing her to the ground, I hesitated, not wanting to hurt her too badly, and she took advantage of that, lifting me into the air and tossing me away using psychic, I rolled once, back onto my feet, and used Hyper Beam in the heat of the moment, it hit her, but she had braced herself and unseen feet dug grooves in the earth, she used confusion while sliding back, and I winced, not ignoring my energy core in time, she struck again, using swift, and started stacking on attacks relentlessly while I recovered from the Hyper Beam and confusion, my vision started darkening, and I realized I was about to faint, I opened my eyes more and roared in defiance, my gems growing out as I activated Zekroms gift, she sprinted toward me, using Giga Impact, and I braced myself, being surprised, but reacting in time to the fact that she was using such a brute force move instead of a psychic one. She slammed into me, and I was pushed back a couple feet, her now in range, I grinned and surrounded myself with electricity, leaping forward and slamming into her, using bolt strike and driving a crater in the earth in my wake, she was thrown across the field, but stood, blood trickling from her mouth, her trainer started running forward, to help, and I would've let him, wincing at the pain I had caused, but she held up her hand toward him,  
'Hello' she said in my mind, 'let's see what kind of trouble I can cause in here, eh?' She started rummaging around in my memories while I used stone edge. She let pain flow from the link between our minds causing me to flinch,  
'Yep, any damage you cause to me while I'm in here, you'll feel it, so unless you wanna feel what getting electrocuted or Hyper Beamed feels like, I would refrain from using those,' she said slyly.  
"Get out of my head!" I screamed at her. Some of the other pokémon that the trainer had with him winced, and the Zebstrika who used to protect my home shrugged.  
"That's just something she does! She can only do it if she knows all your moves though, so if you can somehow change them mid battle, it'll get her out.  
'You've done something wrong,' I 'said' to her in my mind,  
'What's that?' She asked, still looking through my memories for a way to scar me.  
'You assume I'm afraid of pain' I answered, jumping into the air and using bolt strike.  
I woke some time later, them having found and used the revival herbs I'd found a while ago for Selena and using them on me. I stood, and the Gardevoir did aswell,  
'Great,' she said in my mind.  
"Quit that, and get out of there."  
'I can't, I'm stuck,' she said through the mental link.  
"What do you mean, stuck,"  
'Like no one has ever been stupid enough to make me lose consciousness while I was inside them, and now I can't voluntarily leave.'  
"So I won?"  
'No, you fainted before me, I having knocked you out from in here and then peppered you with attacks while you slept, suffering a lot of damage myself and fainting as well.'  
"Crap,"  
'You really don't want me to try to help do you?'  
"I would like at least for you not to stick around talking in my mind,"  
'Can't, using this, ability, of mine for some reason disables my ability to talk.'  
"So I'm gonna have to explain everything to them?"  
'Or I could take control of your body and do it, otherwise, yes,'  
"Got it, don't mind control me, ever,"  
'Who would stop me? You? I think not, but I will respect your wishes,'  
"Good, so what do you want to do since you've won?"  
'Lead me to Selena and explain the process, then I will do what I can. By the way, your gems are still electric,'  
"You should know that they stay that way for a while, having gone through my memories as you did." I said, and the pokémon surrounded us winced, relating to my problem.  
"What happened?" The Simisear asked, "why isn't she talking?"  
"She says she's stuck." I answered, and they winced again.  
"Could be worse," the Zebstrika said, "she could be going to examine the psychic problems of someone else while in there."  
"That's exactly what she's going to do," I said, and they all winced again, "why? What happens?"  
'Theoretically, it should link all three of our bodies together.' She said, and started walking to the house/apartment thing Fennel got for us.  
"Oh, you sure you wanna do this now?"  
She nodded, and then said, 'there is no time like the present,'  
"I'd really prefer not to, are you sure we can't do it another time? When yer not stuck in my head? Oh, and what if Selena says no?"  
'Would she?'  
"Probably not, if I was persuaded into it, but still,"  
'I won't force her to do anything, especially in our current predicament, if there is something she wants to keep from you, I won't blame her.' She responded trying to implant a threat in my head with this statement, but I brushed it off,  
"Same here, I won't condemn her for anything she wants to keep from me, after all, she's the thing I keep from everyone else." I finally admitted, the Gardevoir seemed shocked, but then nodded, understanding the situation as a result of being in my head.  
'Your energy core that you keep thinking into existence is weird, how have you managed to separate your consciousness from it?' I shrugged,  
"It happened just after I found and rescued Selena, ever since if my energy core can't find a reason for something I figure it out on my own." We peeked into Selena's room, Fennel had bought an entire other building for us with the funds I left her a while ago, and gave it to us once we came back, every now and then I would give her a gold rock to pay for it, having found thirty or so in our travels.  
"Sup?" She said, looking up from her foot, which she had been brushing lint off of, she stared at the Gardevoir for a moment before hurriedly slamming shut a door out of our view.  
"Whozzat?"  
"A gardevoir who's talked me into letting her examine your mind to see if she could help with the nightmares,"  
"Cool, when do we start?" She said, looking at the Gardevoir and waiting for an answer.  
"About that, the Gardevoir got kinda stuck in my head so there are some disclaimers about her doing it."  
"Like what?" She said, tilting her head slightly after sitting on the floor and crossing her legs.  
"Like I'll be inside your head as well,"  
"Okay, that's not too bad." We both raised our eyebrows,  
"You sure?" I asked, she nodded, "what about that thing you just hid away?"  
"I was gonna show it to you anyway, but if the Gardevoir sees it by accident, so be it."  
"You're acting very chill about this."  
"So?"  
I shrugged, and turned to the Gardevoir,  
"You heard the lady, do your thing." She nodded, and something in my mind wriggled, and extended, it didn't hurt, but it was very disconcerting, it touched Selena's head, and suddenly I was looking from two places at once, I got a headache, and quickly closed all four eyes.  
"HEY! I CAN'T SEE!" Selena yelled, "AND MY HEAD HURTS!"  
'That would be the link,' the Gardevoir said, 'relax, lay down if you have to, try not to move both your bodies at once,' I shuddered, but focused on myself, setting myself down, and leaving my eyes closed, Selena required a bit more movement, and twitched my body a couple times as a result, but I didn't blame her, and her gratitude at this feeling passed through the link.  
'You two are weird, you manage to really enjoy each others presence without actually developing feelings toward each other,' I shrugged, and shuddered at having used Selena's body to do it.  
'Please don't do that again.' Selena thought.  
'My bad,' I answered.  
I was pulled through Selena's mind as the Gardevoir went further, reaching for Selena's memories. Finding them, she started going through them, but told us solemnly that her doing so would cause all of us to relive them through Selena, and that Selena should warn us if it gets weird. She agreed, and we began, starting at her emerging from an egg, we skipped through most boring parts, but eventually came to when she was captured by the thug in that red striped black Pokéball, it allowed for little thought processes other than the storage of memory to happen in the pokémon's brain, meaning that the memories were perfectly clear, but we couldn't know of her thoughts on what happened to her, and this was troubling, because the Gardevoir had to know what caused Selena the amount of distress which caused her to be scarred, so deeply, we got through most of it, and eventually Selena warned us of a bad part, as she was dropped into a daycare center accompanied by a blob of pink, sentient, liquid. We jumped from that memory to when she emerged from the daycare, I sensed her shame at the things that had been done in there, but her gratitiude at me for not blaming or judging her for it, the Gardevoir made a mental note of that period of time, and we continued, stopping later, when Selena gave another warning, and four more times after that, each for a different reason such as the way she was trained, or how her trainer treated and controlled her. Eventually we got to the point of me releasing her from her slavery, and the Gardevoir started to withdraw, but Selena wondered what her mind had been like as she was Alexa, what we did not expect, was finding a fourth mind after encountering that set of memories, Alexa hadn't been completely lost when Selena was released, and she was here now.

(More stuff, now going to see what happens, so yea, OC's, PM me, review, all that stuff)  
-‡


	12. Chapter 12

'Hello!' Alexa said.  
'Crap,' I thought, 'now we've gone and woken her up.'  
'Don't worry, any alternate personalities should be suppressed once I leave,' the Gardevoir reassured us.  
'Hey Alexa!' Selena said.  
'Who're you?' Alexa asked.  
'Selena, duh.'  
'Oh, you're the actual owner of this body.'  
'Am I missing something?' The gardevoir asked.  
'What's been going on?' Alexa asked.  
'Who's question is gonna be asked first?'  
'Do you need a silencer to shoot a Mr. Mime?'  
'I've kinda gotta use the bathroom.'  
'Should I die my hair?'  
'SHUT UP.' I mentally roared, 'what kind of random crap is this? How did you all randomly get thrown off track by the appearance of a third girl?'  
'We outnumber you, that means it's girl talk time.'  
'NOPE! Nopenopenopenopenopenopenope.' I thought, standing with my own body and walking down the hall with some difficulty.  
'Where're you going? You know walking away won't make you stop hearing us.'  
'Maybe if I get far enough away it'll stop my mental link to her and you three can go on with that conversation, if that's what you would call it.'  
'That's not how it works,' the gardevoir said, 'eventually you'll just get yanked back here, and you don't want to test it, involuntarily teleporting somewhere is quite painful.' I grumbled but came back.  
'Don't you have what you need? Can't we just stop this crap?'  
'Yes, but it has to be done gradually, snapping back into my body could cause you and Selena to switch, so just relax while I go through the motions of slowing extracting myself from Selena's mind in order to cause no mix ups.'  
I nodded, accidently using the Gardevoir's body, and shuddered again, mentally. I felt the wriggling in my mind and slowly felt the tendril retreat to my mind, it tried to leave further, but continued yanking me along, nearly pulling me into the mind of the Gardevoir before it noticed and came back.  
'Crap,' the Gardevoir thought.  
"Hmm?"  
'I thought I'd be able to pull myself back from your mind, but apparently I can't.'  
"So, what now?"  
'I suggest what the Zebstrika said, you learn a new move, and I should get ejected from your body,'  
Something tingled in the back of my head, something about what she just said and something she said earlier sent alarms blaring in my skull, but I attributed it to the fact that there was currently an invader.  
"Where can I go to do that?"  
'I'd normally be able to ask my trainer for help with a TM but in our current situation, speaking would be a challenge.'  
'Can I simply learn an old move?' I thought to her, noticing it was easier and left Selena twice as clueless so as to what was going on. Her being stuck with half the conversation bothered her, so I explained it to her later.  
'No, it has to be one you hadn't known before.'  
I pondered this the next day thoroughly, having not wanted to go over the experience of last night again, the Gardevoir found it as important to her as the humans to shower everyday, and refused to go even one day without one, but she still wanted her privacy, and I spent half an hour concentrating as hard as possible sorting and labeling each rock in my now formidable collection. I learned of Zekrom having appeared relatively nearby again and wanted to ask him for help, the Gardevoir and Selena came with me, Selena, because the journey would most likely take more than one day, and the Gardevoir because I was likely to get teleported back to her because of the distance if she stayed. The Gardevoir's trainer mildly understood the situation and and released her for the time being. Selena climbed onto my head, her new favorite riding spot, and the Gardevoir followed close by, walking, a humanoid riding me not being considered for a second.  
'So,' the Gardevoir 'said' wanting to start a conversation.  
'No questions you can ask about me that won't be answered by simply riffling through my memories some more.' I cut her off, despising the predicament. Sadness emanated from her, and I sensed that she had truly wanted to get to know me, but that she thought this destroyed any chances of me actually caring about knowing her, I softened my personality, realising that she didn't like this at all, nearly as much as I didn't, I then resolved to give her a chance, trying, and failing, to think this secretly, she emanated joy when she realized my decision.  
We found the cave where Zekrom was reported to be, and I started heading inside the huge, cavernous entrance, without noticing that the Gardevoir had stayed behind.  
'Hey, what's-yer-face, whats with the holdup?' I thought back to her jokingly.  
'My name is Maria, and I have a slight distaste for low light scenery.'  
'Oh, you're afraid of the dark.' I generalized, and she nodded,  
'Not a problem,' I 'told' her as I kicked my, still teravolt, gems into power generation, lighting even the far reaches of the cavern with a neon green, slightly crackling, light until it made a turn up ahead.  
'That fix it?' She nodded, and sort of jogged to keep up.  
'Hey, how come we never mess up and accidently control each others body instead of our own?'  
'Because I'm the only one intruding in your mind, you can't mix up between yours and my body, I would be making mistakes, if I hadn't trained for years learning exactly how to remain in control of my own body, over time, however, the bond will expand to the point of you accidently slipping between our bodies, controlling mine by accident, it is imperative that we remove the link before this happens, because then even you learning a new move won't be enough psychic trauma and change to eject me,'  
'How does that work, I was wondering, what about learning a new move forces you to be exorcised from the body you are, looking into.'  
'I can only look into your mind once I know what it's capable of, once I no longer know what you are capable of, I can no longer reach into your mind to take a look.'  
'So why were you able to do it to Selena if she hadn't shown you her moves?'  
'I looked through your memories of the time she beat up that graveler over a misunderstanding, it told me all I needed to know.'  
'Okay,'  
Selena patted my head as we came to a dead end, pulling me from our thoughts. This wall was smooth and leathery and Maria tipped me off early as I jumped back for Selena's sake and it was surrounded by electricity. Electric type being added to me while my teravolt gems were out meant that it wouldn't bother me, but Selena would've been fried. Zekrom stood and regarded us one by one, stopping when he looked at me last. He reached to brush Selena off my head, but I remembered what happened last time and lowered my head as she jumped off.  
"Hello little one," he said, and Selena snickered nearby, that being my nickname for her.  
"Teacher," I said, bowing.  
"I see you've grown strong, and have held onto your knack for making friends."  
"You, remember me?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded, and said,  
"It is not every Roggenrola you meet that is shiny, and has already made a friend in the short life he had, I do not grant such extreme strength to just anyone, and I can tell you have made it far, little one,"  
"Thank you teacher, but I did not come here to be praised, or even to praise you, as I am reluctant to tell, but there has been a mistake, and this Gardevoir, Maria, and I have been linked intimately through minds, I need to learn a new move in order to break this bond, and I've learned all of the rock type ones I can already, could you help us?" I asked. He stood, and crouched to inspect us, noting my teravolt gems with surprise, and looking closely at Maria.  
"I could help," He finally said, "but one of you wonders in the back of your mind if trying to cut the bond so violently is a mistake, and the other doubts whether or not you want to. Are you sure you want to go through with it?"  
"Yes," I responded,  
'No,' I heard in the back of my mind, almost a whisper, and I'd wondered for a moment if it was me that thought it.  
'You want to stay this way?' I asked, looking at Maria.  
'I've never been linked with some one so long, you can't tell me you aren't at least curious so as to what it would be like once we've bonded to the point of being one entity.'  
'I can tell you that, I'm afraid, I don't exist for myself, I exist for others, I am Villhelm, protector, how could I be that to you if your the person I'm trying to protect, and being one with you at the same time, I'm sorry, but we can attempt to like each other, and if you want go as far as loving this rock of a personality, so be it, but I'm who I am, melding into someone else would pervert the gift given to me. We can try in the future if you must, but only once it's a choice we constantly make, if we can stop once it becomes clear whether it's an evolution, or an abomination.'  
'You're right,' she said, but I sensed that she wanted it to stay the way it was.  
'How about this, once we are free from it being forced, you are allowed to remain in my mind, I just don't want to commit to something that could turn out badly and then be stuck as a monster, unable to decide for myself, or help others, I don't want to lose myself, and not be the same person that can make that little quilava over there laugh.'  
'I understand,' she said, and I didn't sense sadness in her heart this time.  
"We're ready." I said to Zekrom.  
"Then it is time, for another gift to be given to you," Zekrom said, reaching forward as I forgot Stone Edge. He touched my head, and I blacked out.

"I knew this could go wrong!" Selena cried. I tried to stand, using joints that didn't bend the way they should've. I laid back down.  
'Nononononononononononono,' I thought as I reached down with twiglike arms and touched a gown, exactly like the one that belonged to Maria.  
"It's okay, I can fix this," I heard someone say with my voice.  
"Do it, do it now," I said, still not opening her eyes, but using a soft, velvety voice that wasn't mine.  
'Hello!' Maria said as she touched my mind.  
'What do we do now?' I asked her.  
'Switching people's bodies around isn't hard, but close your eyes, this will be slightly discomfortable.' She responded, tugging at my consciousness. She succeeded, and I experienced vertigo, looking down at the people on the floor as I floated above them, I saw my body, driverless, and floated toward it, getting in and latching in place, comfortably, in my own body. Selena stood at Maria's prone body, knocking on her head.  
"Villhelm! You in there?"  
"Nope," I answered from behind her. "Over here."  
She looked into my eyes for a few moments, then shrugged and hugged my leg.  
"It was so weird watching someone else in your body. Your eyes glowed a different color."  
"Really?" I asked, I hadn't known my eyes glowed at all, except for when I had extreme amounts of power built up from keeping my teravolt gems around for too long.  
"Yea, they went from that deep shade of green you normally have to a lighter, almost lilac color."  
"Is Maria okay?"  
"I don't know, she used your body for a couple minutes, until you woke up, then she closed your eyes and went still, then you were in your body."  
"So where is she now?"  
"In a wrong turn," Zekrom said, with a lighter, more feminine voice.  
"Did you just possess a legendary?"  
"Yea, by accident, he's says its ok if I leave right now." She said, and then closed Zekrom's eyes, Maria's body twitched, and she opened her eyes, she stood, and said,  
"Home sweet home," hugging herself and spinning slightly, back and forth.  
Zekrom shook his(? Legendaries are technically genderless, but I'm going to call Zekrom and Reshiram hims because I can't seem to write them as feminine) head and said,  
"Get out,"  
"Thanks!" I called back.  
We left, and I felt Maria enter my mind.  
'That could've gone badly' she 'said'.  
'It kind of did,' I 'said' back, 'I wouldn't say I'm still in Zekrom's good graces after that almost fiasco.'  
'Sorry about that.' She responded, and I sensed through the link that it was sincere.  
'Let's actually talk for a bit eh? Selena's been left out of the conversations quite a bit lately.'  
'Sure,' she responded and withdrew from my mind.  
"So," she said, trying to get a conversation going, "what move did Zekrom teach you?"  
"Not sure," I answered.  
"You should try it out!" Selena said, thrilled to be included. I turned, and, staring at a nearby tree, activated it, and blasted the tree from existence with a thunderbolt I called from the clear sky.  
"Thunder," I said.  
"Pretty mundane," Selena commented, blowing on her nails and looking at them, I nudged her playfully, and she fell over, laughing. She climbed onto my back, and we continued on our way. We were surprised at one point by a strange blackstone flying above the cave, but we were silent most of the way, until Maria asked,  
"So who's Alexa?"  
We fell silent, but Selena shrugged and explained all our adventures together. Maria knew most of them, but Selena explained them more heartfelt than my memories, and she laughed, and cried, and hugged Selena when she heard about the Cyndaquil who had hated her. She puzzled out most of Selena's fears from the fearscape she and I went through together, and they generally became friends. After they did that, a kind of tension was broken, and we laughed and joked and played together as a group.  
That night, once Maria had been returned to her pokéball, I was telling Selena about Maria's apparent feelings for me.  
"She seems pretty genuinely interested, though it could probably never work out. And if it doesn't bother yo-" she cut me off,  
"Villhelm, I really like you, but not in that way, so it doesn't even matter, I won't get jealous or anything as long as you stay the same as you've always been, you aren't changed by others, and by most experiences, so just stay the way you are, no more, no less, then it's fine, but don't let her change you in any way, psychic or otherwise." I shrugged,  
"Cool," I said and crawled onto the mat across the room from her, she always crawled over to me to sleep, but she still insisted on trying to sleep apart first, as if her nightmares will one day, magically disappear. She got in her little bed thing, and I shut off the light with a lever nearby,(it had to be heavy duty so I could use it, but light enough that it could be turned on and off by Selena) I slumbered, feeling the routine process of Selena climbing over and between my legs and falling asleep against the right one.

(Almost another M rating causing chapter, but it was fixed by an uknown aplication of Maria's ability. We may see more use of that body switching ability later though, but not with the main character and most likely only between people of like genders, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, I cannot guarantee that, because I just write what comes to me in this one, no planning, almost no research, very small amounts of editing, it is as safely rated as I can go because I can't guarantee no allusions to sexual such and such will be made, exemplified in the dreamscape, along with some terrifyingly bad sweet talking. But yea, OCs, Story Ideas, keep em coming)


	13. Chapter 13

'So, what do you wanna do with our "day on the town"?' Maria asked in my mind.  
'Well we can't exactly go into a human restaurant and eat.'  
'So let's go to a pokémon restaurant somewhere and do that.' She suggested. Maria and I had been given a day to ourselves, and we were strolling along the routes as a couple, a strange, half humanoid, couple, but a couple nonetheless. We were watching trainers sprint by on their journeys, they would normally stop and gawk at us for a moment before continuing on, but one stopped and threw a pokéball at us, which Maria psychically caught and returned it to his hand. Sending him on his way with his jaw dropped.  
'Do you know of an all pokémon restaurant nearby?' I asked.  
'I do, actually,' she said, pointing to the north. Towards the forest and near Entralink. We walked that way, but I had trouble getting through the trees, I stood back and focused, my Teravolt gems hadn't gone away yet, but crackled with electricity as I concentrated for the strongest Hyper Beam I'd ever done, I released it, and blasted a hole in the trees, a tunnel of obliterated wood. I started walking through it as various random pokémon started healing the trees. We walked patiently, and I soon felt bad for the destructive use of my power, every now and then we would come across a pokémon that had fainted because it had been in a tree I destroyed, I would fix him up with a revive from my bag and keep going, one good thing that came from my extraordinary use of strength, was that it unearthed new stones for my collection, I found two relatively big gold stones and found a strange stone that seemed to hum in the presence of Maria. I put it in my pack without saying anything, I came across a couple thunderstones, a dawnstone, and an everstone like the one my father had given to me. We got to the pokémon community as some of them pondered who had made the path, it was closing up behind us as many pokémon contributed to healing the forest. This pokémon community had small buildings but was more large pokémon friendly than most of the other ones I'd been to. We walked into town, and I kept waiting for the dark side of the place to rear its ugly head, it had an infestation of some sort, or its government was corrupt, I would find out what it was. But nothing ever happened. We both walked into a random bar and talked, she would laugh at a joke I 'said', and everyone would like at her like she was crazy, she told me about her, and I learned I was actually only a few days older than her, even with my dormancies that I repetitively went through. This technically made her older, having done more in her life. We joked about that for a while, and eventually left the bar, it had been refreshing to be in a place built for pokémon built for my size, I'd only ever gotten up to a good eight feet tall as a result of my gems continously growing for a couple years, and those giant gems had lost power and broken off when I was showing Alexa bolt strike to get Selena back, by this point, I was a good 5'07" and Maria was around 5'03" so we were relatively the same height(I did say only minimal research, those of you who snapped open your Pokédex' to check if those were reasonable heights for these pokémon) we walked around for a while, getting stuck in a few dead ends in the town before it started getting dark, we turned to go but found another dead end, then another, and a third, walking down the fourth and last direction, we were surrounded by random pokémon, I saw a scraggy, two krookadiles, and a purrloin. Sure to be an easy fight, I stepped forward, and was jumped by all four at once, most of the damage was laughable, but the krookadiles were relentless, and the scraggy was super effective, I knocked the purrloin against a wall, knocking her out, and roared, smashing one of the krookadiles into another. Hyper beaming scraggy out of the alleyway, and taking a couple hits as the last krookodile took advantage of me having to recharge, I then pinned it to a wall with power gem. I waited for Maria to make a joke about me being her hero, but turned just in time to see her get hauled down the alleyway by a group of Gurrdurr, a duosion nearby making sure she didn't dispatch them psychically, I followed them, and Maria put up enough of a fight to make sure they didn't notice me. They climbed into a cellar, but didn't close the doors behind them, I followed, and heard cheering ahead. I walked into a stadium, Maria getting hauled trough the crowds, lights from all sides illuminated something that looked exactly like a wrestling arena. Two conkeldurr were in it, bashing each others brains out with the concrete pillars they carried. Maria was carried to ringside, and I followed, easily making it through hallways designed for what looked like a Golurk. I got there and one of the Gurrdurrs looked at me and said,  
"Hello friend, you here to challenge the champ?"  
"I'm not your friend, and who's the champ?" I said back as one of the conkeldurrs hit the mat drooling right next to me. The gurrdurr pointed at the victorious conkeldurr and said,  
"That guy is,"  
"Do I have to challenge him?"  
"If you want one of the prizes, yes," he said, pointing at the bench where Maria was sitting, along with eight other female pokémon of assorted species.  
"The champ has his way with them at the end of the night, and you get one per challenge and win."  
"Is there a way to save all of them at once?"  
"Well, you could do a deathmatch, but that Conkeldurr up there hasn't lost in forty years, and he takes the term 'deathmatch' very seriously."  
"If I were to beat him, how would you find another champion?"  
"You could remain here and be champion, otherwise, we'd have a tournament for it."  
"Alright, I'd like to fight the champion in a deathmatch," I said, climbing into the ring.  
"That's not how it works, deathmatches go last,"  
"I'll pay you to let me do it now."  
"More than all of these guys betting on new comers and losing? I doubt that's possible."  
"Fine, lets do a normal match then,"  
"How many?"  
"How many girls are going to be put into slavery?"  
"I see your point Mr. Knight-in-shining-armor. Get to it then," he said, pounding the mat.  
He walked up to the mic while I climbed into the ring. The champ saw me, and turned, grinning, he placed the concrete pillars on the ground and yelled at me, shaking the mat and some nearby seats. I glared at him, spreading my feet and focusing energy through them, roaring loud enough to shake the pokémon community, the pokémon in the seats fell silent at my thunderous voice, and Maria, bound and gagged the duosion still beside her to make sure she didn't interfere, looked at me and beamed. The crowd started cheering again louder than before.  
"WE HAVE A ONE ON ONE MATCH! FACING THE CHAMP, IIIIIIISSSSSS MR! KNIGHTINSHININGARMOR! PLACE BETS NOW! BOXES CLOSE IN TWO MINUTES!" Each of the pokémon raised a tablet from there seats and placed bets with or against me, most with me, I having won the screaming match a second before, but I could tell the highest bets were still on the Champ. A bell ringed, and he charged at me, and I noticed I forgot to ask something,  
"Hey!" I yelled to a spectator, "what are the rules?"  
"Rules? What rules?"  
I grinned, "that's all I needed to hear." I braced myself as the champion slammed into me, the mat added friction, and I didn't budge an inch. My gems glowed as he jumped back and ran straight toward me, using Giga Impact, He was blasted to the ground by a Hyper Beam and shrugged it off, running toward me again. This time, I charged forward as well, and met him center ring, we slammed into each other, and I got my head under his torso, and looked up, tossing him over my back, he slammed the ground and the mat bounced slightly. He was mostly grappling with me, having left his pillars in the corner, he now lifted me, and threw me across the ring, I landed rolling, and stood looking at him, just in time to see a cement pillar way closer than I ever would've wanted to. I staggered as he threw the other one at me, and roared as he approached, it worked, and he hesitated, giving me time to grow out my gems,  
'Don't, do it later, wait for dramatic effect.' Maria advised, apparently having gotten past the duosion. She shook her head, reading my thoughts, and 'said'  
'I never severed our link, step left, by the way,' I did so as the conkeldurr brought both pillars together to pulverize the spot where I'd been standing. I focused on the fight, everynow and then, I barely noticed, but sometimes my reactions were a bit faster than normal, sometimes my skin was harder than the steel it was, Maria was helping me. With her helping here and there, I got him off me and started pounding him back, it took far longer than expected, but eventually a Hyper Beam at close range took him out.  
"Nice job, you get five minutes to rest, and then we ask you if you wanna continue, got that hot shot?"  
"Yea," I said, breathing heavy.  
'Good work' Maria commended as I walked to the break room. 'I take it you're gonna continue and free all of the girls?' I nodded before realizing she couldn't see me,  
'Yea, any ideas?' I asked as I pulled out a couple Mago berries and a freshwater from my pack.  
'Leave your bag with me, you wouldn't want him to use it against you by grabbing onto it and ripping it. I stood, and the Gurrdurr from earlier walked into the room,  
"Hey there hot shot, you wanna continue, or're you just taking your dame an' goin home?"  
"Let's go," I responded. Leaving my bag with Maria as she advised. I stepped into the ring, and groaned as he, if anything, looked bigger and stronger.  
He roared at me, but I ignored him,  
"CHALLENGING FOR A SECOND TIME TONIGHT! MR! KNIGHTI SHININGARMOR! GOES FOR ANOTHER PRIZE! PLACE BETS NOW! AND CHOOSE WISELY! THAT GIGALITH WAS LOOKING KIND OF WINDED IN THAT BREAKROOM!"  
I widened my stance and roared again, shutting up the commentator.  
The bell rang, and he charged forward, I met him once again center ring, and we clashed, he brought one of the pillars with him, and swung it like a baseball bat, Maria made me crouch, and I used power gem, peppering his torso with damage, he staggered back a bit as I pressed forward, using Hyper Beam, knocking him down. Some of my gems started disintegrating from lack of power, that food earlier had healed me, but hadn't done anything to replenish my strength, I had to end this one quickly. I had let myself fall after the Hyper Beam, and he recovered from flinching, I used power gem again, simultaneously slamming into him, I became relentless, hitting him again and again, until he lay on the floor, fainted. I dropped like the rock I was, most of my energy energy depleted. I trudged off the ring, the flourescent lights and spotlights nowhere near enough to sustain me at the rate I was using energy.  
'Think I should do it now?' I asked Maria.  
'Conserve energy until the next match, then do it as soon as possible, in the mean time, let me help you move down from there,' she used psychic to lift most of my weight and to get me down to the ground. I grabbed a sunstone from my bag and munched on it, hoping it might help, it did, mildly, but I would've down anything to have Selena in the room to recharge me.  
'Why don't we just leave?'  
'You know that's not who I am, Maria, I'd imagine it's part of the reason why you like me.'  
'You're right, it is, but going to such risks for people you don't know? You could extinguish your energy core if you're not careful next round.'  
'Yer not gonna be able to talk me out of it,' I said.  
'I know, and part of me doesn't want to, the other part of me is a bit more selfish, just becareful next round, okay?'  
'As always,' I responded as the Gurrdurr walked in.  
"You sure you're down for another round? I don't want any deaths on my conscious tonight."  
"Yea, I'm good," I said, struggling to get up before Maria started helping.  
He shrugged, "yer the man." And walked out the door, Maria practically carried me to the ring and I looked up at the huge looking Conkeldurr.  
"Is this guy getting stronger?" I asked, and the Gurrdurr nodded before heading to the mic.  
"THE THIRD! AND PROBABLY FINAL! MATCH OF SHINING ARMOR! HE GOES FOR A THIRD PRIZE! PLACE BETS! BOXES CLOSE IN TWO MINUTES!"  
The pokémon placed their bets, all of them against me, as the Conkeldurr roared. The bell rang, and he started advancing, I tried to stand, and my gems disintegrated some more. My vision darkened.  
I woke up a few minutes later, a team of professionals all over me.  
"Get off, I'm fine." I said, noticing one of them was a pignite. I stood, and faced the champ, who laughed.  
'Don't do this, I have a bad feeling the teravolt gems aren't working'  
'I couldn't even stand, what did we expect?' I answered.  
'Be CAREFUL,' she said. The bell rang, no introductions given, and I roared, my gems growing out and becoming electric, turning the same green as a thunderstone. The Champ hesitated, and my gems started generating electricity.  
I charged(get it? Charged, like a battery?)ahead, slamming into him and knocking him back, he threw me off, but I righted myself mid air and used thunder, bringing him to his knees. Landing, I used Hyper Beam and blasted him out of the ring. The crowd was completely silent, and the one guy who bet on me started hooting and howling, he was silenced by many, many, angry glares from around the room.  
"That's against the rules!"  
"Rules? What rules?" I asked.  
I walked down to the rest area while the commentator apologized and said that I was right, fight club had no rules.  
He came inside and stared at me for a moment, almost angry looking, he then ran over and hugged me.  
"DO YOU KNOW?! HOW MUCH THE HOUSE MADE ON THAT LAST FIGHT?!"  
I shrugged.  
"Now everyones gonna bet on me anyway so,"  
"But if you lose, the house gets alot more money!"  
"But I don't want to lose,"  
"Why do you want to win?"  
"To free the girls,"  
"Done, lose the next match, and they all go free,"  
"Isn't this scandalous?"  
"No rules in fight club,"  
"Touché, will I be sought out and attacked?"  
"Not by us."  
"I'd rather not risk it."  
"Then I forbid you to fight anymore. Take your four women, and go."  
"That's not fair."  
"You transforming mid fight and beating the snot out of that guy wasn't fair. How about this, I let you do the deathmatch, but, afterwards, you need to come back at least once every couple months, and lose a match."  
"I'm not gonna lose a deathmatch."  
"You won't be challenged to one, you won't be the champion,"  
"I don't wanna come back here every month for the rest of my life, what happens if I have to leave the region?"  
"Fine, you come back, once a month, for the rest of this year, and get one challenger. How's that?"  
"It could only get better if I got paid,"  
"Then everytime you come and make the house money, I'll give you a cu-"  
"Not, in money,"  
"Oh, okay then, instead, for each challenger you take, two women go free,"  
"Sounds fair,"  
"Great, I'll go announce a deathmatch."  
"I don't have to kill him do I?"  
"No, you'll be facing all his troopies and then you'll have to face him, leaving him alive is optional though."  
I shrugged, and stepped into the ring, he must've been 9 feet tall now, and his roar shook the stadium.  
"FACING THE CHAMP! IN A DEATHMATCH! KNIGHT!INSHININGARMOR! PLACE BETS NOW! BOXES CLOSE IN TWO MINUTES!"  
"Deathmatch eh?" The champion asked, I nodded,  
"Okay, what you do to me, I don't care, but try not to hurt my friends too badly, just knock 'em outta th' ring,an' they'll stay there," he said in a rough, deep voice. I nodded again. We waited as everyone placed there bets on me.  
The bell rang, and people jumped on me from all sides, I created a jolt of electricity which blew them back, out of the ring.  
"That work?" He nodded, and charged straight at me I ran straight ahead and slammed into him, knocking him back a bit, but taking a hit myself as he slammed both pillars against my side. I didn't budge, and called a thunderbolt directly onto where I was standing, launching him away and dealing myself minimal damage. He stood and threw a pillar at me, I barely ducked in time and sparks flew as it ground against my head gem. I raised my eyebrows and he shrugged charging toward me. I used Hyper Beam on the pillar he was swinging like a baseball bat again, and turned him around, charging toward him as soon as I was done recharging. Electricity surrounded me, crackling and spitting as it came in contact with sweat and drool that was on the mat, and I used Bolt Strike, though much more mildly than normal, not wanting to destroy the building. I stood, and he laid on the ground, sizzling.  
"Finish it," he said, "I'm nothing without this job,"  
I debated giving him his wish, but I knew I would have to tell Selena where I was going every month, and didn't want to become a murderer in her eyes, I felt Maria's agreement in the back of my mind, and shook my head.  
"I'm not gonna keep it, get in the tournament to get it back, and then I probably won't have to fight you. This might hurt though, because I actually have to knock you unconscious to win right?"  
He nodded, and I used blunt power gems to knock him out. I walked to the center of the ring, and roared victoriously. The crowd went silent, then started cheering again,  
'Behind you,' Maria told me urgently, I surrounded myself with electricity, and the steel chair he had gotten in order to attack me was an excellent conductor, I electrocuted him for a few more minutes, and then let him fall to the ground,his hands steaming. Later, I managed to shake the hand of the commentator, and Maria, and all the girls I'd won followed me glumly. I stopped after I noticed this,  
"What are you people doing?"  
"Slavery isn't abolished in this town, we belong to you."  
"Pfft, go to your homes, I freed you, I didn't just change your management."  
The girls looked surprised,  
"You sure?" One of them asked, and I nodded. I was covered in hugs and kisses for a few moments, as they expressed their happiness.  
'So that's why you save people.' Maria 'said' jokingly.  
'Hm?'  
'Their gratitude, you are a pretty selfish rock,' she thought playfully.  
'I didn't ask them to do that, just like I wouldn't ask you to love me for saving you.'  
'What if I did love you for saving me?'  
'I wouldn't accept it, your love would be for the deed I did, not who I am,'  
'So?'  
'The second one is harder to do, but I hear it's much more rewarding,'  
'You're wise for one technically younger than me,' she said as I started walking again.  
'Not wise, just, knowing the stuff, all I've got in this world, is time, I can spend it, I can use it, and I can waste it, so I would choose to use it, to spend it, with one I love, and one who loves me back, Selena gave me that, but I see her as someone to protect, so she can't be the recipient of the heart she has granted me.'  
'Could I?' Maria asked.  
'If you truly want something, the universe, destiny, will find a way to grant it to you.' Was all I said, and we found the path home and left.


	14. Chapter 14

By the time we got back to Striaton City, night had fallen, and I went inside our house to find Selena sleeping in her bed, nightmares not yet on her, I walked over to my bed and rested. Later, she crawled over and poked me, and I opened my eyes,  
"Hello, Little one,"  
She nodded, and fell asleep nearby. I closed my eyes and went dormant. I woke when she did.  
"Morning, Villhelm," she said, having crawled onto my head at some point.  
"Sup?" I asked, her upside down face all I could see.  
"Where were you last night?"  
"I was with Maria."  
"I know where you were yesterday, but not last night." She said, jealousy tinting her voice slightly.  
"Well, it's a pretty crazy story actually, we went to a pokémon community, and stayed there all day, then, in the afternoon, we were jumped, I beat off the attackers, but a team of Gurrdurr and a Duosion(mitosis pokémon, looks kinda like a butt) dragged Maria down another alleyway and into a cellar."  
"Okay,"  
"So when I followed them, it turns out that they had her as a prize for winning in a kind of fight club. So of course I had to save her, but then I found out there was actually like ten girls who were prizes so I had to save them all and-"  
"Stop, I've heard enough." She said seriously, then she dropped to floor and hugged me.  
"Thank you for not lying to me." I raised my eyebrows.  
"Wha-?"  
"I followed you guys to make sure you wouldn't let her change you, I followed you up until I realized you were doing your best to help those random people."  
"I have some things to tell you then." She sat and crossed her legs,  
"Shoot,"  
"Every month, til the end of this year, I have to go there and take on a challenger."  
"Okay,"  
"You're cool with that?"  
"Of course, as long as you get back without being too late," she said, looking down.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I just always feel like I'm holding you back, you're amazing, and get better and stronger everyday, I always feel like I'm just dragging you down." She finished.  
I lifted her head gently,  
"Don't ever think that, you are the cause of most of me that is amazing, Maria can only have a chance at me actually liking her because of you. You, little one, are my tickle spot." I said, looking into her eyes. She smiled,  
"You always know just what to say, Villhelm,"  
"No, I don't," I said, feeling Maria's sadness in the back of my mind.  
I walked into her room, ever since she had been released by her trainer, she lived on the bottom floor of the house Fennel gave us. We constructed a kind of wall separating her room so that she could have some privacy against random people walking into the house. She was lying on her bed, facedown, crying.  
'What's wrong?' I asked.  
'You two, you're so close, I don't think I'll ever catch up!' She 'told' me, 'She basically just said she was stalking us on our date, and you didn't even care!'  
'Why should I? We had fun, we talked, and laughed, how does her being in the background change any of that?'  
'It doesn't, but how you reacted when she told you! It's like you needed her to know. And then she was only doing it because she didn't trust me to love you as you are, she thought I might try to change you, to make you more selfish,'  
'You kind of did,' I thought, but would never have said, the problem with the way we would use minds to communicate was that you can't hold anything back, your every word, every thought, is known by the other person, both ways, so I could tell when she took that like a bullet to her chest and started crying more.  
'That's the worst part! That she was right! What kind of monster am I for trying to change you for the worse?!'  
'You. Are no kind of monster, you're nice, sweet, and funny, most of all, you are as strong as I am, I'm not forced to protect you.' I told her, walking closer.  
'Stay away, I'm not fit to love you!'  
'That's just stupid, and that's not you talking, that's your insecurities, and I won't stand for you letting them control you, turn over, let me see your face,' I said. Sniffling, she turned to look at me, tears were streaming from her eyes, her cleft of hair that hung in her face was smushed, and I looked at her, her eyes were a bright mix of lilac and a bright green, her mouth was quivering, but her nose was the same as it always was, twitching and sniffing, but stayed the same. I focused on her eyes, they were wide, and round, like mirrors, and I saw myself in them.  
'You, are beautiful, don't let your insecurities change that, don't let anything change that.' What she did next surprised me, she stopped crying, and crawled back, away from me. Then I noticed that the entire room was glowing with a pink light, my gems were causing it.  
'What?' I asked as they stayed pink and stopped glowing, I shook my legs, willing them to turn to the blue color that I so valued.  
'What's wrong with my gems?' I asked.  
'I'm not sure, check your bag to see if anything inside it is causing it.'  
I looked through it, and found that the stone that I had found yesterday, the one that resonated with Maria, was vibrating and glowing the same pink as my gems. I tossed it out of the bag and my gems turned blue,  
'What's that?' Maria asked, mesmerized by it.  
'Not sure, I found it on the way to the pokémon community.'  
'It's beautiful,'  
'It likes you,' I said as I rolled it closer to her bed, and it vibrated more and glowed brighter, she picked it up, and, as she did so, her gown grew larger, her hair popped into place, and that pink thing on her chest split in two, she mega evolved. She yanked her hand back as if she'd been bitten, and scooted away from it, her gown going back to normal and the pink things on her chest melded into one again.  
'Keep that thing away from me, please,' she said, and I put it in the bag, in a different pocket, the one I'd had it in had a hole in it that made it come in contact with me.  
'So, what now?' She asked.  
'Are you confident in your ability to love me?' I asked.  
She nodded,  
'Then this conversation is over, talk to you in a bit,' I 'said', and she started withdrawing from my mind,  
'No, hang around,it doesn't bother me anymore,' I added before she left, and happiness washed over me through the link.  
'Tickle spot?' She asked as I walked up the stairs, and I showed her the memory of that night while Selena and I were waiting on the kid to come out. Understanding emenated from her.  
'Okay, interesting, tickle spot might not be what I would call it, but I know what she meant, and Selena is yours.' I smiled, and projected an image of me doing so to her.  
'You're getting better at communicating through this,' she 'told' me.  
'Meh, it makes me seem insensitive,' I answered, walking down the hall,  
'On the contrary, it shines a light on your sensitivity, I know without a doubt that what you say to me is true because tells are far easier to notice tells in your psyche.'  
'What's my tell?' I asked, sitting on the mat I used for a bed while Selena went back to painting a picture in the corner,  
'You guard your mind if you even consider trying to lie,' she thought before she could stop herself.  
'Oops, I shouldn't've said that,'  
'Nah, it's fine, how would I manage to lie with my mind without guarding the truth? That doesn't seem like a tell, more like a form of process to go through lying.'  
She shrugged, sending me a mind video of her doing it.  
'How do those work? I did a picture earlier, and even showed you a memory, but how do you make a video like that?'  
She shrugged again,  
'If you learned how to do those by instinct, you'll probably learn how to do the videos soon enough,'  
'Okay, so what should we do today?' I asked.  
'I don't feel like going out somewhere, but we could try something cool,'  
'Hmm?'  
'I learned about a kind of dreamscape, induced through dreaming,(duh) where you can pretty much do whatever you want. You wanna try it?'  
I shared my uneasiness,  
'I've been in one of those before, it wasn't pleasant,' I said, showing her the memory of our encounter with a Munna.  
'Don't worry, since we're the ones controlling it, it shouldn't form into any fears or anything.'  
'If it's safe I wouldn't mind trying it.'  
'Okay, you might wanna tell Selena that you're doing it, it may last a while, and we wouldn't want her to try to talk to you when you can't respond.'  
I told Selena and she shrugged and went back to painting. 'Close your eyes,' I heard her 'say'. I did so, and nothing happened for a minute, but then my vision brightened until everything was white, foggy, Maria appeared out of the mist,  
"Hello!" She said waving. I could tell it was her, but she seemed, different from normal, her arms were slightly thicker, no longer twigs of flesh, and she smoothed out into an hourglass form, instead of looking like a broom,  
'I can still hear your thoughts,' she 'said' noticing me staring and thinking at her.  
'Hiding in the mist won't help either,' she added and I looked down to notice that I was insubstantial.  
'Don't panic!' She thought as the felt me start doing just that.  
"Focus on how you see yourself, and that should give you form," She said.  
I did so and I appeared, my legs slightly larger, it was easier to stand, the blue color of my gems was deeper than normal, now a dark, azure color, otherwise, I was mostly the same, as Maria approached I noticed that she was slightly taller, equal to my height now.  
"So what do we do now?" I asked  
"Whatever we want to, we can stay in here as long as we like, and we can create anything our minds can imagine. Anything we do in here reflects to the other person as part of our personality."  
"Hmm?"  
"Here, let me give you an example, so, looking at you, I see that you have created a physically stronger body and your gems are a darker color. I can take this to mean that you always wish to be stronger, so you envision yourself as what you want to be in order to get that goal, I don't think that your gems being darker means anything, you probably just like that color better."  
"Okay, let me try, so, you've got thicker limbs, and you have a more pleasing form, I take this to mean that you want to work out and you like to look beautiful, also, I think you're as tall as me now, which I think means that you want be equal, am I right?"  
"Well I don't want to work out, but you were right about me wanting a more hourglass form, I hadn't even noticed I made us the same height."  
I shrugged,  
"What next?"  
"That depends on what you like to do for fun." Immediately, we were surrounded by golden light, a pokémart and center were nearby, but a cliff was to our right, a gigalith and a Gardevoir stood, watching the sunset together. I blushed, and suppressed the thought,  
"No, it was beautiful," she said as the scene faded. I brought it back, minus the couple on the cliff and we walked over to it, looking exactly as they had.  
"Amazing," she breathed. And I looked at her quizzically,  
"It's a place you've never seen before, yet you can see it so clearly, visualize it so completely, and you saw me there with you," she trailed off.  
"How?" She asked.  
"I don't know, I never even knew I'd like to come here, but now that I, we, have, it feels so right." I said, dabbling with the colors, making the cliff lead to the ground on the right and making it level out as forest lands before rising again into another sheer cliff, the sun set behind a mountain, and the vision faded, tears were in Maria's eyes, and I reached with a hand to wipe them away. She looked at me, then stepped back, covering her mouth,  
'I didn't want to change you, but it looks like I did anyway,' she thought, and I looked down, seeing a Gallades body, but not caring, I walked up to Maria and kissed her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed it, her tears stopping, we kissed for a moment(medieval time keeping, equates to about a minute and a half) and I stopped and looked into her eyes. I stepped back as my gems reformed,  
'You can't change me, because my nature is to change for others,' I told her with my mind, ensuring that she knew it was the truth, I changed again as she stepped forward, crying, into my embrace. We stayed that way for a few minutes, and I brought back the cliffside view, adding a gentle breeze and an ocean to the left of the cliff.  
"Why do you like me?" She asked, still crying,  
"Because you love me," I said, touching the back of her head gently. We stayed there for a while, and I realized that, in here, her tears would literally never end, so I held her at arms length, letting go with one hand and touching the bottom of her chin, lifting her face to look at mine, my Gallade form slightly taller than her, and said,  
"So what would you do for fun?" I asked as I let the sunset cliff fade again. We appeared at the Nimbasa city theme park.  
'This is what I thought you might like,' she thought to me,  
'But now I see you aren't as I thought,' she told me as the scene converted to a moonlit glade,  
'this is where I'd rather be, but, I don't imagine you would like it.'  
"Meh, the Nimbasa Theme Park is fun, and bright, and awesome, but this is a place of thought, of solitude, a kind of home. This place feels more complete to me, Nimbasa City is always adding, or taking away, this is timeless."  
'Why'd you say that out loud?' She asked.  
'Cuz I was lying, I have no idea what the Nimbasa City Theme Park is like.'  
'Fennel's son took us there, you wanna go?'  
'Sure,' I said and the scene changed, becoming the theme park again. We rode the rollercoasters in the gym, we rode the ferris wheel, we played on an inflatable, at one point I was looking for her and she teleported to me, moving the entire scene simultaneously, effectively teleporting me to her. We laughed about that for a while and later, we were talking,  
"I never saw my life taking this turn, I used to dream about what cool rock I might find tomorrow, now, I spend my dreams with a beautiful pokémon, in amazing places,"  
She blushed,  
"Come on, surely I've called you beautiful before." I said playfully,  
"It's how you say it, like it's a new and amazing thing everytime." We were walking down the center of the theme park, but I shifted us into the ferris wheel, and said,  
"You are new and amazing, everytime," and then kissed her again, the ferris wheel broke down as we reached the top, and the sun set for a third time that day.

We eventually left the dreamscape, promising each other to do it again sometime. I woke, and looked around, about four hours had passed, though Maria and I spent a whole day in the dream world.  
"Oh! Good, you're up! Tell Maria to contact me, I wanna talk about girls stuff," Selena pleaded. I nodded, while in the dream world, we decided to widen the connection a bit, we still wouldn't trip ourselves up by controlling each others bodies, but now we could see and hear what the other could. Maria withdrew from my mind, and I felt a feeling of loss, I'd gotten so used to feeling her with me, her going away, even for a couple minutes, was leaving me bored and uncomfortable. I was relieved when she touched my mind a few minutes later, her mind emanated curiosity, but she shrugged, figuring I would tell her if it was important,  
'Selena and I are gonna try something tomorrow, so don't freak out, okay?' She 'said'  
'I don't mind, just don't do anything dangerous, else I'll have to find and save you two.' I responded jokingly.  
'Good night!' She 'said'.  
'Good night,' I responded, sending her a memory of us kissing in the dreamscape, she blushed, and closed her eyes to go to sleep. I, barely having gotten up all day, watched Selena paint for a while, the colors and shades faintly familiar, then nuzzled her head and walked over to my mat, going dormant until the morning.

(I find this a pretty cool chapter, considering I would love to go into that dreamscape myself, the ability to create whatever I wanted with merely a thought would be siiiiiiick, oh well, I hope to have some OC's for the next ten chapters, if temporary. Things are heating up between Villhelm(who I've stopped relating to again, no one, is that good at making girls stop crying) and Maria(who we, even I, did not see coming) while Selena is just kinda chilling in the background, what's that picture she's painting? Why is it so familiar? I would probably mess up and tell you guys if I knew, but the truth is, I DON'T! This story writes itself, making itself up as it goes along, I didn't even know that rock was Gardevoirite when he picked it up. So see what craziness I crap out next chapter which I will most likely submit along with this one and the other eight of these things I had ready. Question! Is there a limit to how many documents I can have in the Doc Manager? And if there is, whats the limit?)  
-‡


	15. Chapter 15: Romance

I woke peacefully for a moment, nearly jumping up and back as I saw Maria curled around me, sleeping, I looked for our link, seeing that it wasn't there, I nudged Maria. She woke with a start and, standing, she dusted herself off and said,  
"Morning Villhelm," then walked out of the room. Selena was nowhere to be seen, and Maria hadn't bothered to activate our link.  
'What the heck is going on?' I thought before remembering Maria was apparently boycotting the mind link. I walked down the hallway and down the steps, seeing Selena at the little kitchen we had, frying some oran berries. This didn't make any sense, Selena always either woke up after me, or because of me. I stood still, waiting for an explaination to magically appear in my mind,  
'Nope, I got nothing,' my energy core said and conked out. Maria walked up to me and said,  
"You ok? You seem a little dazed."  
"I'm not sure what, but something weird is going on."  
"I'm sure it's nothing," she said shrugging,  
"I don't know, our link being cut off doesn't feel like nothing," I responded, still having not moved after seeing Selena cooking, her arms barely tall enough to reach the frying pan without burning herself.  
"You wanna go help Selena? I would, but I don't have hands like I did yesterday," I said to Maria. Selena giggled and Maria looked at me funny, walking over to help Selena.  
"I'm just gonna go back upstairs, good luck with whatever you guys are gonna test today," I said, turning and walking up the stairs. I got into our room and set down in front of the window, charging up with sunlight. Selena walked in a bit later, munching on a fryed Oran berry.  
"I see Maria got you into liking those," I said, grinning.  
"Something like that, how're you doing? You okay?"  
"I don't know, something today, it just seems wrong, like I'm not in the right place, is that weird?"  
"Not at all, other people around you in different bodies is always weird," she said, still munching on the Oran berry absentmindedly.  
"Different bodies?"  
"Yea, Selena wanted to switch for the day, to see what it was like being humanoid." I stared at her,  
"Ya' know, slipping in and out of other peoples bodies is something you mention."  
"Sorry, I thought Selena told you yesterday." Maria said, shrugging Selena's shoulders. I shuddered at the thought,  
"Okay, while you guys do that, I''m gonna go out for a bit."  
"Oooh! Can I come? I've always wanted to try riding on your back, and now it won't look weird because I'm not humanoid."  
"Sure, I guess." I said, but she didn't pick up on the  
'No way! The entire reason I'm leaving is to get away from this weirdness!'  
"We should probably invite Selena along, we wouldn't want to leave her alone in the house with an unfamiliar body,"  
"Great Idea!" I said.  
'FUUUUUUUUUU' I thought. So we left, Maria where Selena used to sit, Selena walking to the right of me.  
"Hey Maria, why no mind connection?"  
"Well, Selena can't listen in on us doing it, so I figured we could just talk normally,"  
"Alright, hey Selena, what were you painting?"  
"I finished one yesterday, and now I just got a pretty big canvas to paint whatever comes to mind," she said using Maria's voice. I suppressed another shudder,  
"Is that what you were working on yesterday?" I asked. She nodded,  
"I don't know where or how I found the shades of yellow and orange I used for the top, and it didn't feel right to leave the top only to be a block of sun set, so I couldn't bring myself to paint one part of it, I'm not sure what I'll put there."  
We talked for a while, and eventually I made a joke which made both of them laugh, I heard Selena's perfect laugh come from Maria's body, and I heard Maria's jubilant laugh come from Selena's body. I froze, my energy core blabbed something about a major malfunction before my eyes shut and I involuntarily set down, dropping into dormancy.

'Hello?'  
'_' I tried to respond. I tried harder,  
'$+&+$$*!*¥_¢¢_¢hi,' I managed. Something was wrong, I couldn't move, I couldn't feel, I could barely think.  
'I know you can't move and stuff, do you mind if I control you to get you back to the house? It looks like it may rain soon,'  
'$*%*$#-$+#+#*$-#+$go$+%-$-$%-$-ahead$-%-$-$.' Static clouding my thoughts. My eyes opened, and I saw Selena's face staring at me, scared, she climbed onto my head, and I started turning around to walk to the house. My energy core sensed an alternate control going on, and cut off all remaining energy to my body.  
'What happened?' Maria asked.  
$-%energ¥%+&*c0re+%-$$+$ sens3d$+$-#-#m lfunc%$+%-$ti0n+#+&-n0$+%*pow3r+%-' I 'said', my mind breaking up again.  
'How can we move you?'  
'P$¥©h|©_0√_$0[ √_p0w3√.' I 'said' managing to collect the static and attempt to form it into words, hoping she would understand. She nodded again as my eyes slid shut. I felt my entire body lift as she used psychic, the first of the two choices. Although my ears couldn't close, I couldn't hear at all, and devoid of sensory input, I looked to the link, seeing what Maria saw. Selena was riding on my head, and Maria's hand was held out, carrying my body into the house.  
'You're Okay!' She thought, noticing my presence behind her eyes.  
'Yes, some aspect of my physical facilities at the moment addles my cognitive abilities beyond comprehension.'  
'And being in mine makes you a snooty rich man, get out of here before it permanently affects you,' Shd joked, but I sensed actual fear behind it. I returned to looking through my eyes(which were closed), and waited for something to happen.  
'I'm so sorry,' Maria 'said', somewhere nearby,  
'|†'$ Ok y, I thin• it'$ wearing 0ff.' I responded, trying to reassure her, but I can't lie in my mind, especially with my thoughts so clouded. She started crying on my leg, and I pushed with my mind, struggling to find someway to help, she cried harder upon noticing my struggle, I couldn't move, so I brought up a memory, the one of us on a cliff, and trying my hardest, interjected the two of us into it, I was no longer paralyzed in the tiny two story apartment, watching in agony as the one who loved me cried on my shoulder, we were both standing on a cliff, I was in my Gallade body and she was still crying, but I held onto her, my arms wrapped around her, she looked up and looked around,  
"How?" She asked,  
"I don't know, I don't care, but I want you to know, for you, I would rend the world," I said, and kissed her,holding her head against mine tenderly. I pulled back and said,  
'You may want to take a step back and cover your ears,' and ended what I thought was the memory, opening my eyes, stomping my left foot into the ground, doing the same with the right, I stood, teravolt gems and all, and roared in defiance. Shaking Striaton and all the way to Nacrene City. I thought of my energy core,  
'YOU! DO NOT CONTROL ME!' I roared within myself. It started providing energy again and my Teravolt gems faded, replaced with the blue color.  
Maria was standing nearby watching me with tears in her eyes, she was smiling, and I walked over to her, crouched down a little, and kissed her again, this time with my actual face. We ended the kiss and Selena appeared, tearing down the steps and hugging me.  
"I was so afraid! What if it was permanent?!"  
"Nothing in this world is permanent, and I will last for eons, so why be afraid?" She punched me on the left leg,  
"You know what I mean." She said playfully.  
'At least she isn't crying,' I thought to Maria, who smiled wider. We all relaxed for a second, then the door burst open, and a prinplup stumbled into the room.  
"You have to help me! Sinnoh region, and possibly the world, is in great danger!"  
"Alright, let's go,"  
"You don't understand! If you don't help us, Dialga-. Did you just agree to help me?"  
"You are in the presence of the most over protective Gigalith ever, his girlfriend, and the person he has vowed to protect," I answered, "what am I gonna do? Toss you out of the house?"  
"It'll be dangerous!" He warned.  
"More dangerous than fighting a legendary?"  
"Not really, because that's what we're gonna go and do,"  
"I can dig it, when do we leave?"  
"Now,"  
'You figure out a way to cure Selena's nightmares?' I 'asked' Maria.  
'No,'  
'You wanna come?'  
'Of course,'  
"You up for it Selena?"  
"Always," she said.  
"Let's go," I said to the prinplup.

(Happy ending? Nope. Got the girl? Kinda, not the one you thought he would get back in chapter five. Complacency for some time? That's a joke. Gonna do twenty more chapters? Of course. Gonna keep up that relationship to see how it goes? We'll see how it goes. Questions asked? Questions answered, REVIEW! PM ME! OC CHARACTERS FOR THIS AND OTHER STORIES! PM ME FOR INFO!)  
-‡


	16. Chapter 16

"So it's not for a couple months?" I asked.  
The prinplup nodded,  
"I didn't think I'd find anyone crazy enough to actually come help us fight Dialga this quickly."  
"Two questions, Who is 'us'? And how many months are we talking here?"  
"'Us' will be revealed later, and we are taking about four months."  
"Ok," I said, shrugging,  
"That gives me time to fulfill my deal with that random Gurrdurr."  
"Who?"  
"Does not concern you, but if you want to, I could show you to him."  
"Sure, when?"  
"Why not now? I have to go talk to him sometime this month."  
'Wanna come?' I asked Maria who had been watching our conversation inadvertently.  
'Hmm, I wouldn't want to get caught again.'  
'I don't think that's likely, I still technically kind of own you, but otherwise, two girls are freed for every challenger I take, win or lose, so even if you do get caught, I just take a challenger and free you again.' I assured her, not bothering to hide the fact that I loved her company, and that we most likely wouldn't be able to stretch the link from Striaton to near Entralink.  
'Are you doubting me?' She asked playfully as she noticed my thought about the link.  
'Well, I've heard involuntarily teleporting is painful, and anyway, you only commented on half the thought.' The prinplup was waving his hand(flipper thing) in front of my face, and I looked at him quizzically.  
"We gonna go? You said we would and then got a blank look on your face." He said as Maria walked down the steps.  
"Sorry, I was asking Maria if she wanted to come."  
"Hmm, that mind link thing is creepy, why do you do that?" He asked, following me out the door. I explained it to him as we went to Nimbasa City and turned toward entralink.  
"Wow, so you guys just like each others company and love sharing EVERYTHING with each other?"  
" everything, but I do find it comforting to have another set of eyes seeing through mine, if she notices something I didn't she can just tell me, instantly," I responded as we came across the fight club cellar and into the cheering crowds, the commentator was announcing a match, them having already held the tournament to find a new champ(the old champ). He saw me and nodded, then got to attempting to hit the head off the shoulders of a Golurk. The commentator saw me and beckoned me over, I gestured at nearby seats and Maria and the prinplup sat.  
"Hey there, specialty champ, you gonna take the next challenger?" The commentator asked.  
"Yea, but I have to go off region a couple months early, so if you want me to complete it once I get back, or if you want me to double up on visits now?"  
"Just complete it when you get back, but for the remainder of that year instead of this, and keep coming as long as you can, maybe even the day before you leave. That one's out? That was fast, get in there hotshot, the champ deserves a break after that performance." I nodded, then got into the ring as the Conkeldurr left it.  
"CHALLENGING! FOR THE FIRST TIME EVER! THEEEEEEE PENGUIN WARRIOR! FACING OOOOUUUUURRRR SPECIALTY CHAMP IN A ONE V. ONE MATCH! PLACE BETS NOW! BOXES CLOSE IN TWO MINUTES!"  
I smirked, 'the penguin warrior? My name was bad, but I feel sorry for the poor guy who got that one.' I told Maria. 'You have no idea,' she responded, projecting an image of my opponent. I would've facepalmed, but grinned instead and watched the prinplup step into the ring.  
"This was a very, bad idea."  
"I have test how strong you are, besides, I'm not afraid."  
"You should be," I said, focusing energy through my gems as the commentator said,  
"LET'S GET READY TO RRRRUUUMMMBLE!" The bell rang, and the prinplup instantly used aqua jet, slamming into me, the hit was super effective, but he took damage from slamming his head on the steel wall that was me.  
"Ouch," I said, figuring I was probably at around three fourths health.  
"You'll be feeling it soon, all I have to do is stack on super effective moves, which is all I have."  
"That was not, something you wanted me to know." I said, activating my teravolt gems.

We walked out of the arena ten minutes later, two girls following behind us and the prinplup slightly steaming. We said good bye to the girls I had freed, then walked back home, having a conversation or two on the way. Selena said hi as we came inside, we were letting the prinplup use the room Selena and I shared, as long as he promised not to touch my rocks, and Selena's painting materials.(The painting was looking more and more familiar, the spot that she didn't want to fill was filled with a sheer cliff)  
We had moved my mat down to Maria's room and Selena simply slept next to me. As a result, she had more and better sleep, the bad part was that I could sense Maria's jealousy, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. This jealousy grew more and more no matter how much I assured her we weren't into each other. She should know this, having been in both our minds before, but apparently something was clouding her judgement.  
'Would you let me test it?' She asked one time while her jealousy was spiking.  
'How would you test it?' I asked.  
'I would use your body to try and seduce Selena,' she 'said' as if it was simple.  
'Out of the question, what's gotten into you lately? You've been constricting the link alot,' I 'said'.  
'What ever do you mean?' She asked, her sarcasm only obvious through the words. I tried to show her a memory of me looking through her eyes to point out that I now couldn't,  
'I'd show you, but the link is dwindling to the point of me barely being able to talk to you.'  
'That should be enough.' She said haughtily.  
'Okay, there's something wrong here," I 'said, having to speak the end of it out loud because she had ended the link all together. I walked over to her, nuzzling her head as she lay on her bed, eyes closed.  
"What?" She snapped, slapping my head slightly.  
"What's happening? Why are you so angry?" I asked, Selena heard and called me outside, to explain that, time of the month. I walked inside, and gave Maria her privacy, not even going into her room but resolving to see if she was better tomorrow. Selena slept on my back, not wanting to bother Maria by opening and closing the door in the middle of the night. We woke to Maria cooking Oran berries as she normally did. Our minds so intermingled I could hear the song stuck in her head.  
'Hey, you feeling better?' I asked tentatively, she didn't even speak, but agreement was clear in her mind.  
'What do you wanna do today?' I asked, smiling the way only a happy rock could. Again she said nothing, but the thought of the dreamworld drifted through my head.  
'We could do that tonight, the dreamworld works just like sleeping,' she said after a couple seconds of radio silence(wordplay).  
'Okay how about we check out a nearby lake?' I asked.  
'I don't swim, my gown gets messed up, but it could be fun.' She said shrugging, not able to come up with anything else.  
'You want it to be just an us thing? Or should I invite the prinplup and Selena along?'  
'See what Selena says about just us and the prinplup going,' Maria 'said' jealousy creeping up.  
I shrugged and walked to the room, where Selena was painting, the prinplup had woken up and was watching her. I glared at him for a second and said,  
"Hey Selena, me and Maria were planning to go check out a nearby lake, mind if I borrow your secret admirer?" I asked.  
"Blegh, lakes, and take the prinplup too, he's kinda creepy, he's just been staring at me for like ten minutes without saying anything." She said, and happiness flowed between our minds, which were still closer than ever. The strange music pushed and pulled, waxed and ebbed as a chordic siren song, drawing me within, folding me into it.  
'Villhelm!' Maria 'yelled' noticing me getting lost in the music of her mind. I shook my head, withdrawing from the songs enveloping notes.  
'Thanks, is that always going on so intensely in there?' I asked, recovering and ushering the staring prinplup out the door.  
"See ya Selena! Back in awhile!"  
"See ya krooko-"  
"Don't." I interrupted her, and she giggled before turning back to her painting, adding an ocean to the left side of the canvas. I walked back to Maria, and delved into her mind searching for that hint of jealousy,  
'That's unnecessary, I'm happy with the results,'  
'Hmmmmm,' I thought to her, withdrawing from her song filled thoughts. But staying at link length(it was still ridiculously wide, although I never remembered agreeing to do so, but, no complaints here, her thoughts were interesting, and often about me(yes I'm slightly selfish)) we walked to the lake, a picnic basket in Maria's hand. The prinplup yelped and leaped with joy into the water. Surfacing a couple seconds later to backstroke across the surface, water spewing from his mouth like a little water gun. Maria laid out the blanket she had in the picnic basket and sat on it.  
'Villhelm, I wanna talk,'  
'Okay,' I thought, but fear welled up in the back of my mind.  
'It's about our relationship,'  
'Alright,' I continued thinking positively, she could be thinking of ways we could make it better,  
'You're a really nice guy,'  
Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap.  
'And I was wondering if you minded me widening the link.'  
'Oh,' I thought, the figurative car I was driving flipping into overdrive reverse on road that lead to the top of the gorge known as friendzone.  
'No, it's fine, I love it, it makes me feel closer to you,' I thought, and relief washed from both sides of the link. I took off my bag and looked at the water.  
'You know you'd sink.' Maria 'said',  
'But how cool would it be to look around underwater?' I continued, 'I've never done it, so why not try?' I thought to her.  
'Go ahead, but don't expect me to be able to save you if its three feet deep muck down there.' I shrugged, and stepped into the water, walking in and down for awhile, getting completely submerged and continuing on. After a few moments, I stopped, a revelation telling me how bad an idea this was.  
'Light doesn't travel that well underwater,' I thought to Maria,  
'Yea, so?'  
'So although I don't need to breath, I need solar power to move,'  
'Then just activate your teravolt gems,' she 'said' knowing what I thought about the idea as soon as she said it, but I responded anyway,  
'And fry every water type in the lake? Oh! Ask the prinplup if he knows or can learn flashcannon quickly.' She did so, and reported that he couldn't, him not being a steel type Empoleon yet. I had set down to conserve energy, but started walking backwards out of the lake, not bothering to waste energy to turn around, I got to a not as deep part and my gems began recharging from powerloss,  
'Please don't do things like that,' Maria 'said', genuine fear emanating from her side of the link.  
'Don't worry,' I 'said' back, and giving her the mind link equivalent of a kiss on the cheek. I looked up, and saw the prinplup swirling and jumping in the water, looking further up, I saw the sky distorted by the rippling water,  
'It's beautiful,' Maria 'said', but I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy getting out of the water as fast as possible.  
'Use telekinesis to lift that prinplup out of the water, I think I figured out why no other water types are at this lake.' She did so as a Klingklang landed in the lake, followed by a Magneton, they both floated out of the water calmly, not being powered by solar power and being able to fly, the Klingklang saw me, and floated over, scrutinizing me with one eye, he looked at Maria, then at the floundering pinplup she was holding in mid-air, nodded, and flew back to the Magneton, and together they jetisoned into the sky.  
'What was that about?' Maria asked, bringing the prinplup over to us.  
'Not sure, but I'm glad I saw them coming, I don't know if either of them are electric types, but whatever.'  
The prinplup was placed next to us,  
"Why is everything on this region so crazy?!" He asked, distraught. We both shrugged, and Maria sat back down on the blanket. I couldn't dry myself, so I just waited for the water to evaporate, then sitting on the blanket next to Maria, We watched together as the prinplup ascertained that the Magneton and Klingklang weren't coming back soon, and then resumed his swimming. I watched with mild interest, Maria's presence was far more interesting than watching someone else do what I couldn't, I didn't know what it was, but she somehow made me want to be near her, and doing so made me so happy for no reason, my energy core had been relatively quite ever since it last shut off all my power, but I wasn't complaining, we emersed each other in the others mind, enjoying a dance to the strange music that floated from Maria's mind. I decided to ask about it,  
'What's with the music in your mind? Is it always there?'  
'Probably,' She answered, 'but if it is, I've stopped noticing it, I like your song quite a bit better,' I went blank faced,  
'My song?' I wondered,  
'Yea, your song is very, Baroque, if I have to describe it, played on probably a Cello or Viola,' I searched through myself for a song, but noticed nothing,  
'How do you hear your own song?' I asked,  
'You can't, I heard mine through you, try looking through my memories for yours.' She said, still hanging around in my mind, I did so, and finding it, learned about myself. The song was twinged with a longing for friendship, what I expected, but a surprising harshness I hadn't known of. Pondering this, I withdrew to my own mind. Maria noticed, and curiosity with a hint of sadness flowed through the link. Her collection of thoughts and feelings that made up her personality rubbed up against mine, but I stayed focused on trying to remember when I had revealed this harshness and when it had developed,  
'You don't want to do that, it would change who you are fundamentally, and even I can't tell what other changes it may afflict.' Maria told me, worried.  
'Other changes?' I asked, not stopping,  
'Well, every living being is balanced of light and dark, which I'm sure you know, but it is important to know that too much light can blind you, while too much dark makes it hard to see, because of this, we subconsciously balance ourselves whenever a change is made,' she said and I stopped, understanding,  
'So I'm just gonna randomly treat people badly because I treat those I know so nicely?' I asked.  
'If that person is important, you will understand, you will help, but if that person has hurt you or those you know in the past, you will not be quick to forgive.' She summarized, and I nodded, withdrawing from my solitude and joining her again through the link.  
'You know what I noticed?' She asked,  
'Hm?' I responded,  
'No matter how different the songs are, they still follow the same beat,' she 'said', and I nodded in agreement,  
'I wonder if that has anything to do with us liking each other,' I 'said', but immediately sensed I'd 'said' something wrong. She withdrew a little,  
'You only like me?' She asked.  
Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap,  
'Uh, I enjoy you?' I tried, failing,  
Tears started to well in her eyes, I couldn't lie to her, but I didn't yet feel love for her. I enjoyed her presence, I liked talking to her, and she was fun to be around, I'd broken through paralization for her, but strangely couldn't bring myself to profess my love for her, she started crying, and I tried to comfort her with my consciousness, but I couldn't protect her from myself, and she cut off the link, standing and walking away from me, into the forest, towards the house. I sat, infuriated with myself, but knew she needed her space to think. I debated with myself about going after her or staying and waiting for her to come back to me when she was ready, I decided on the latter, and waited, eventually the prinplup jumped out of the water, landing with a backflip,  
"Where'd the girl go?" He asked, pointing at the empty space next to me, and I shrugged, going back to waiting and thinking about what I would say when, if, she came back. It got dark, and I started losing power. The prinplup had started walking back to the house once he realized he wasn't getting a word out of me, and was probably at the house already. I activated my teravolt gems as I was about to faint, having stayed standing waiting for her. I felt a mind touch mine, and for a second I was filled with joy, then I noticed it wasn't Maria, and my happiness died. But I still wondered how someone was able to enter my mind without knowing my moves. A Gothorita stood behind me, watching the stars.  
'Why do you remain still, being of stone?' The foreign mind asked with a feminine voice.  
'I am waiting,' was all she got from me, she nodded, and continued watching the stars, levitating stones now and then to mark their placements. She stayed in my mind, and I closed myself off from her, standing stock still, waiting for Maria. Familiar foot steps approached, but still not the ones I was waiting for, Selena laid on my head,  
'There is a-'  
'I know,' I said to the Gothorita, wincing at the harshness of my own thoughts.  
"You hurt her pretty bad," Selena said, "she won't even talk to us, she just stays curled up on her bed, staring at a wall."  
I looked down, anguish painted on my face.  
"What should I do?" I asked, truly wondering,  
"I'm not sure, you two have gotten pretty close, maybe she's thinking the same thoughts as you," Selena said, watching the Gothorita, who was referring to the lake to watch the stars.  
"Who's your friend?" Selena asked,  
"I don't know her," I said truthfully, "she just kinda snuck up on me, she knows all my moves and is able to touch my mind, so that's weird," I said, standing and tucking the blanket into the basket and grabbing my bag, a thought that Selena had said earlier having finally clicked into place, 'maybe she's thinking the same thoughts as you,'  
The Gothorite noticed and 'said',  
'Thank you, young one, your pain is intriguing, now go and save the one who loves you, and whom you love.' She then went back to watching the stars, and I sprinted back to the house, Selena barely managing to cling to the gem on my head in time. I got inside and let down Selena, sprinting into Maria's room to talk to her, she started, and touched my mind instantly, recoiling slightly.  
'Some one has been in your mind, who was it?' She asked, wrath coiling and growing.  
"I don't know, I don't care," 'but I do know I love you, I care about you, Selena told me you were hurt by me, but that didn't make sense, I knew you were waiting for me, just as I was waiting for you, I'm sorry I wasn't able to admit it before, and why I couldn't is beyond me, can you forgive me?' I asked, she turned and kissed me,  
'I already have,' she said, and without saying anything,we both acknowledged it, and she widened the link to its max, we knew each other, totally and completely, we stopped kissing, and she reduced the link to where it had been all day, for a moment, I had heard both our songs intermingled, and they harmonized and complemented each other, my harsh song was tempered by her luxurious one, my selfless style pardoned her selfish side, we were opposites, yet the two songs worked together to make a beautiful melody. We looked into each others eyes, understanding deeper than it had ever been before shown through both,  
"YOU TWO ARE SO STUPID!" Selena said, behind me, crying. As one, we shrugged and laughed. That night, we went into the dreamworld, together.

(I need OCs for the next story, this one being complete and I having already started the next one.)  
- 


	17. Chapter 17

'So what do you wanna do in the dreamworld?' I asked Maria.  
'Not sure, let's just ask each other questions and see each other's answer.' She responded.  
'Well, we've already been one, I don't see how this makes us knowing each other not as still there.' I said(you can only talk though minds in the dreamworld while sleeping, so I won't put the marks around 'said' each and everytime, plus, it's annoying, cut me some slack)  
'the dreamworld is more affected by the subconsciou, in here, you will most likely even surprise yourself.' She explained, and I shrugged, having converted to my Gallade body so as to make any realistic endeavors simpler.  
'Okay, so, what's your favorite color?' I asked, and we were surrounded by a shade of color slightly darker than Lilac.  
'How about you?' she asked, and we were enveloped in the Azure color that me gems changed to when in my Gigalith form in dreamworld.  
'So that explains your gems.' she said, reading my thoughts. I smiled,  
'What's your favorite food?' I asked, and it started raining Lasagna,  
'What's yours?' she asked, and the lasagna turned into TMs. She laughed,  
'You aren't supposed to eat those you know?'she said, and I shrugged.  
'It's how I learned Hyper beam.' I responded grinning, she nodded, having seen that memory a while ago. We did that for quite a while, she despises Mago berries but loves Rindo berries, she has had coffee before and apparently loves it, Poffins are most times too sweet, she likes the bitter ones better, and she loves to care for plants and small pokemon, she likes things for herself but isn't gluttonous, if someone else can use something better than she can, she is likely to give it to them, she hates that she's so skinny and wishes she could get some weight on her form, especially around her hips. I'd already inertly known these things, but it felt nice for her to acknowledge and see them. We eventually decided it was time to leave, and she made a bed for us to sleep in.  
'Isn't that dangerous? we won't get stuck on a lower level of subcounsciousness will we?' I asked, she laughed and said that if a bed was the way in, why two would it not be the way out. We fell asleep in each others arms, waking later in real life.  
After that, the months passed quickly, I fulfilled my promise to the commentator and took two challengers the last night losing the first but winning the second.  
Fennel paid for tickets for us and I gave her a couple gold rocks to pay for the house while we were gone.  
"Just wait, the Sinnoh region is awesome, you guys are still having trouble with a bunch of rebels but we put a stop to ours a while ago, now Dialga is the problem, every now and then, he freezes a random town in time for no reason, we have to stop him, people are set days behind, losing jobs in other cities because they can't get to work, he froze a power plant and a bunch of people died from the terrible conditions in the nearby cities, the worst part is, once they are frozen, they don't unfreeze that we know of, anyone who enters the town is encounters frozen, not moving, people, but isn't frozen themself unless they are unlucky enough to be around when Dialga goes back to renew the freeze. Contact has tried to be made with Dialga, but he ignores and freezes anyone who comes near, Palkia is nowhere to be found, and no one else is equipped to fight him."  
"So what stops him from freezing us?"  
"My trainer has found a stone that nullifies Dialga's time abilities, all we have to do is knock him out and capture him."  
"Why didn't we just bring Kyurem or Zekrom?"  
"Because the stone works in a certain radius, if you leave it, he can freeze you. So if we brought a giant of a pokemon to fight him, he would simply freeze the large pokemon piece by piece."  
"Got it."  
We didn't talk much after that, me and Maria enjoyed the view of the ocean together, reminded of the cliff in the dreamworld, and once we got to the sinnoh region, we reported straight to the trainer and then followed him along routes I didn't know to get to Dialga's lair. As we approached it, the trainer took out the stone and had it in his pocket. We walked through the cave, my gems lighting the way.  
'So, this Dialga, what do you think of him?' Maria asked.  
'Anyone who chooses to abuse their power should not have it, I will give Dialga a chance to recompent for his sins, as I had that one time I Hyper Beamed a forest, but if he chooses not to, I put it in Arceus' hands, by sending him to him.' I 'said' seriously. He was waiting for us,  
"Well hello fine specimens, I haven't seen a Gardevoir in a long time, and I've never seen one of you, blue bejeweled one, no matter, I will examine you at my leisure at a later time, please wait somewhere in the region so I can find you later." He said turning back to something he was looking at behind him.  
"DIALGA, WE HAVE COME TO MAKE YOUR PAY FOR YOUR SINS!" The trainer yelled,  
"Sins? what sins do you speak of young one?" He said in perfect common(english).  
"You have let others die for your twisted experiments, free the cities you have frozen, and we will leave you be, otherwise, you force our hands," the trainer said, letting out five other pokemon. Dialga looked at us, then waved a leg in our direction, obviously intending to freeze us, no such thing happening, he turned to face us, roaring and shaking entire region. We had learned the range of the stone and knew that only long range attacks would be allowed, I hyper Beamed him, and he faultered, stepping forward and using roar of time, I stepped in front of Selena and Maria, taking the brunt of the damage, but not getting frozen, I recharged while Selena used Fire Blast and Maria used psychic, the Prinplup used Hydro pump and the rest of the trainers pokemon used asorted long range moves, Dialga turned and used Iron Tail, I dodged and realized my mistake too late, his tail slammed the ground, obliterating it, Maria joined me in my mind, while the trainer was thrown across the room, I followed behind him as fast as possible, Selena clinging to a gem on my back, the prinplup used aqua jet to get over to him, Maria used Giga Impact but was too slow, and was frozen the instant she left the radius of the stone, I winced, my heart in pain, but followed after the trainer, it would do us no good for me to get frozen as she had, the trainers pokemon weren't as fast as us but landed a hit or two on him before he froze them.  
'your left,' Maria 'said', I was surprised but did as she meant, jumping to the right.  
'how?' I asked as I used Power Gem on Dialga. He returned fire with the same move, his gems were larger, but the move wasn't very effective against me.  
'I jumped into your mind as soon as I realized I wouldn't make it to the trainer fast enough, Dialga froze my empty body.' She answered as I activated my teravolt gems.  
"Zekrom has been meddling with this one, eh? I'll pay him a visit later and tell him of your traitorous doings." Dialga said, trying to put me off balance.  
Electricity crackled around me as I used Thunder, blasting him to his knees. I was about to attack again, but the trainer shook his head and took out a Master ball. Throwing it at Dialga, who tried to dodge, he caught the giant legendary and ended the fight. I waited for Maria and the other pokemon to become unfrozen, but no such thing happened.  
'Apparently, capturing him wasn't enough.' Maria 'said'. I looked around the cavern, searching for a solution, and what I saw surprised me. Palkia lay to the back of the cavern, his pearls cracked and dissolving at a speed beyond that of what Dialga was able to stop. I walked over to him, and he looked at me in pain.  
"You possess within you the means to heal me, young one, would you give me your life to save mine?" He asked me, his voice rasping. I thought about Maria, who knew I was only stopped from saving someone else because doing so might kill her aswell.  
"Worry not, young one, as you died, her spirit would flee to her body, and Dialga would free her, she would live on, however, as it is, Dialga would never release her, and there is a reason no more than one personality to a pokemon exist, the energy required to sustain both of you within your body would be too much, even if you go dormant in the sunlight, she would die with you, so, this is your choice, I hae blocked her from interfering, if you do this, I will keep her safe,"  
"Why has Dialga been freezing the region?" I asked.  
"He knew not that attempting to freeze me would freeze the region, and yet, I am the, pokemon, of space, he, of time, what happens to us changes the world around us. Were I to die, space itself would die, you would be lost regardless, and bring everyone with you. Make your choice."  
"I don't see any choice at all," I said, my gems crackling with electricity as I prepared to donate my life force to the legendary. 


	18. Chapter 18: The End (Or is it?)

Dialga was released from his pokeball, and saw what I was doing, he unfroze everyone, and watched as I died. Maria returned to her body, and ran over to me, pounding on my back with her fists, yelling, screaming at me to stop. Knowing that I wouldn't, couldn't, do that one thing. She was hysteric, and Selena came to her side, pulling her back, comforting her, crying while she did so, I looked at the prinplup, "keep her safe," I said, motioning with my head toward Selena. He nodded, I tunred toward Palkia, and started mending his pearls with my life force. Once again, my memories flashed before my eyes, one by one, being erased backwards, it took a couple ,minutes, and eventually, thoughts such as, who am I?, Why am I giving my life for someone else? For other people?, why are people crying?, something kept me on task, something that wasn't exactly me, and eventually I found out that that it was my energy core, it had ofund that I valued the life of this humanoid, who saw something in me that I couldn't understand at that point, it had weighed my survival against hers, and found that what I was doing was logical, it carried me through it as I died. And for that, I thank it." I said to Arceus. He looked down at me, pondering, weighing my deeds. "You have done much, brought joy, but hurt others, helped alot, but not as much as possible, you have loved, which none of your kind have achieved being able to do, but whether that fact is an abomination, or an evolution, is yet to be seen."  
"How long will I have to wait here until you figure that out?" I asked, defeated.  
"Wait here? As of this moment, you could go into heaven, and be without those you love, you do not have to wait at all, by all means, go into the kingdom, and don't return, no, what I am pondering, is whether it is a good idea to force you to do so, and hurt those you love, you gave your life for a first generation under me, Zekrom saw fit to give you a chance, and he is technically my son, it would be rude to take his toys from him, how would you spend your life? and answer truthfully,"  
'I would spend it with those who love me, and the one who I love,' I 'said' to Arceus.  
"Then I see fit to grant you that wish, you have something special, young one, do not waste it, for the time being, however, let me give this gift to you," Arces said, touching my head.

I cried on his dead stone, as he lost power, most of his gems had disintegrated, nubs of jewel remained, now gray, powerless to bring my love back to me. Selena pulled me away, and we rode the boat back to the house, I stayed in my room for a lot of the time, missing the touch of his mind, he had died, giving his life for me, and there was nothing I could do to thank him. He was gone, and Selena managed to pull me out of the house one day to a pokemon center, they healed my wilting body, saying they had never seen this happen to a Gardevoir before. They kept me there, feeding me through intravenous tubes(IVs) because I refused to eat, they took care of me, Selena slept next to the prinplup, something about Villhelm giving his blessing before he left had made him her protector. They moved on, they never forgot, but they stopped caring, their wounds had healed, and yet, even the advanced technology in the pokemon center couldn't heal the hole in my heart. I tried to move on, I cleaned myself up, I tried to find someone to fill the hole, he would've wanted me to, and yet no one else resonated with me the way he had. I stayed with Selena and Jeremy(the prinplup) in the house he had paid for, his body had become immovable the moment he died, his feet melding into the floor of Dialga's lair, a statue carved with the features of the one I loved. I tried harder to move on, I did everything I could, I avoided his bag like the plague, anything to do with him I left behind, I purged his existence from the room, but I couldn't, wouldn't purge his memory from my mind, and that was where it hurt. Selena took me with her to check on her offspring, he was old enough to understand what had happened, he loved her, and seeing that happen brought me joy, in the back of his mind, I sensed uneasiness, but the council had ruled him old enough to protect himself at a young age, only six years he had lived, and they presumed him ready to take on the world, I offered to take care of him, and said that if he chose to come with us, he would be allowed to stay near his mother, his mind loved the idea completely, his instincts were still uneasy at Selena's situation, I took care of him, and watched him grow in strength, he wasn't as strong as he was, no one could be, but he loved hearing stories of his 'uncle' they hurt me to tell, but the pain gave way to understanding, Villhelm would live on through the stories, the young cyndaquil promised to tell the stories to his offspring one day, and took notes on them vigilantly. I managed to move on, but the pain of his loss sat deep within my heart, and I couldn't love another while I still loved him. One night, I heard a roar, it sounded like his, but it was just wishful thinking, I still went out to check, and cried on the way home, another gigalith was being trained late at night. Months passed, and we had to explain to the Gurrdurr that he had died. He believed us, seeing my still wilting body and understanding that nothing else could do that to a pokemon, he himself having lost his mate in a cage brawl at somepoint. We left the fightclub, and I heard a Gigalith roar, but the boy had already called wolf, and I adapted quickly, no tears being shed at the reminder that he had protected me.

I woke, in a laboratory, team plasma had cut me from the floor and moved me here, as I woke, I watched as my body recolored itself, Arceus' doing, my body became Obsidian, with white highlights of marble running up my legs and white striped my eyes intead of the normal blue(he being shiny) and yellow, replaced by white and black respectively. One of the goons looked at me,  
"Oh good! You didn't die!" He said,jumping and running as I activated my Teravolt gems and melted the metal bounds they had put on me. Arceus had decided I didn't use my ability, Huge Power, very effectively and decided to give me multitype to make sense of my ability to turn electric, incidently, I was base rock, electric touch electric, and multitype fire type simultaneously. I walked through the base, melting my way to the surface, I looked around,  
'Kalos region' I thought, then sprinted to the boats, setting down before they could push me off. They gave up after a couple hours, and I walked off the ship into the Sinnoh region. I sprinted to Dialga's lair, he was just about to go to his own dimension, but intrigued by my presence, told me where they had gone. I sprinted onto the correct boat, but these guys were my persistent, and waited a full day to get moving. I jumped off the boat before it made dock, and ran through the Unova region, Power Gemming pokeballs left and right. I got to Striaton city, and smashed through the door to our house, the baby cyndaquil was there, Selena and the Prinplup nearby, but Maria had tried again, and was off on a date. I sprinted to the location after introductions, the Cyndaquil's jaw dropped as he learned that I was the legend he had grown learning of. Selena cried tears of joy, and I was off again. I made it to the location, and she walked out of the restaurant, crying, the Gurrdurr had made a joke that had involved me, and it ruined there might've been relationship. I followed next to her, but she ignored me, assuming I was some pumped up Gigalith taunting her. I deactivated my ability and the Teravolt gems, my gems changed to the azure color they had been in the dreamworld. I walked closer to her, and she sniffled, and looked at me, recognition lost to her, I walked in front of her and crouched, she walked into me, and I kissed her. She looked at me, recognition flashing through her, but walked around me. Having blocked out me to avoid getting hurt, either that or she still thought I was someone else. I followed nearby, never going to give up, never going to be discouraged,  
'she doesn't trust me anymore,' I thought, nuzzling her shoulder, leaning on her, nothing worked, so I went ahead to the house, getting inside, I walked up to our our old room, my rocks were still on the shelves where I had left them, but were covered in a black cloth, I ripped off said cloth and grabbed the still glowing pink stone. I then ran back downstairs, Maria was looking at the broken door in wonder and asking Selena what happened Selena kept trying to tell her I'd broken it, but Maria had blocked me out without noticing it to the point of not recognizing my name. I walked over to her, shushing Selena, and held out the pink stone, she recoiled from it, and started to remember me. She looked at me, and touched my mind.  
'Could it be you?'  
'I never could lie in my mind could I? of course it's me, and I love and adore you.' I answered staring into her eyes. She kissed me, hanging onto me for all the time we had lost. A couple minutes later, she pulled back, and 'said' angrily,  
'Never give your life for someone else ever again,'  
'Of course, my love,' I 'said' immersing myself in her thoughts as she did the same to me.  
'Arceus huh?' She asked, and I emanated agreement, bewilderment clear, my heart went out to her for all the months she had spent without me, but she swept aside those memories, already, her body had stopped wilting, it became as it once was, my presence apparently all it needed to flourish. After that, we spent days being near each other, each knowing the other more than any other couple in the world, yet somehow amazed at the other's presence no matter how common, we spent every night in the dreamworld, not wanting to be a moment without the other. We were happy, I had vowed to protect her and some others, and while I still had my deal with the gurrdurr to fulfill, I took no others, being near the one I loved as often as possible, we kept nothing from each other, and stayed close together to an extent, I could not occupy the same spot as her, but physics were the only things that kept us apart, and we demolished those in the dreamworld, becoming one.

(Well that's it for Villhelm, if I keep writing about him he's gonna get OP to the point of stupidity, but don't think he's hung up his boxing gloves just yet, he and Maria have to find something else to do other than just stare into each other's eyes, I will referrence him being the bad ass he is and eventually try to get a picture of what he looks like for you guys because words can not explain how sick he looks, I'm gonna go ahead and write other Pokemon fanfics over time, so if you liked this one look forward to those, take becoming one as you want to, them joining their minds in the dreamworld and sharing oneself is how I choose to see it, but, to each their own. That's it)

-The End

or is it? 


End file.
